The Hunt for Blue September
by HarryandHermionesLoveChild
Summary: Previously Potters World. A prophecy has been foretold surrounding a being that is referred to only as the Blue September, and the new Dark Lord will do whatever it takes to get his hands on it...whatever it may be. Full summary inside.
1. Meet the Potters

**AN: **_I changed the name of this story. It was previously Potters World so you may have already read this. Sorry for the confusion. Some of the chapters after this one will have 'Potters World' still written at the top. Please ignore it until I find the time to change it. Thanks guys and hope you enjoy the story._

**SUMMARY: **_Previously titled 'Potters World.' Could be viewed as slightly AU/OOC. Post Hogwarts. Head Auror Harry is now a husband to the new Hogwarts headmistress Hermione Potter, and father to their daughter, Charlotte. Voldermort has been destroyed leaving evil to rise under a new name, a prophecy has been foretold surrounding a being that is referred to only as the Blue September, and the new Dark Lord will do whatever it takes to get his hands on it...whatever it may be._

The Hunt for Blue September

Meet The Potters

****

The birds were starting to sing and the sun was starting to rise. The rays streaked through the open window of a country mansion and landed on a four poster bed, where its two occupants were still sleeping peacefully. The silence was broken early when the alarm clock at the side of the bed began to screech loudly. A hand sluggishly appeared from beneath the silk covers, the diamond and platinum bands resting on its fingers caught by the sun, as they extinguished the noise that had caused their owner to wake.

Apart from the tweeting birds outside of the bedroom, the only sound to fill the room was a soft sighing, followed by slow movements in the bed under the covers. Gracefully smoothing aside the wavy brown hair that had fallen across her face in the night, she opened her eyes and slowly let them adjust to the light. Once alert, she glanced at the man beside her. He was flat on his back, his black hair sticking up in every direction and still sleeping like a baby. She smiled to herself as she watched him sleeping, the alarm hadn't woken him, but then again it never did. She knew however, that if a Death Eater dropped a feather from outside of their house, his eyes would shoot open quicker than the speed of a spell.

She turned on her side to face him, and let her fingers slowly glide across his bare chest, an action that made his head twitch towards her slightly. His eyes stubbornly remained closed as she leaned over, and replaced her fingers with her lips, softly trailing featherlike kisses across his chest. She peaked up to look at his face, and saw that his eyes were still closed. A grin crossed her features, as she began to trail her kisses lower. Just as she was about to reach his stomach, she suddenly felt her herself being flipped over onto her back. She hadn't even the chance to let out the laugh she felt rise from her heart, before she felt her arms being pinned above her and her mouth being invaded by a sensual tongue.

He kissed her softly, exploring every inch of her mouth with extreme tenderness, her soft moans managing to send tingles right through to his heart. It was so easy for him to lose himself in her. He gave her a few more open mouthed kisses, lastly pecking her gently against the lips, before hovering above her face to flash her that devilish grin that he knew made her turn to jelly.

She slowly eased her hands down from where he had pinned them, and wrapped them lovingly around his neck. "You don't play fair."

"I do apologise, Mrs Potter," he grinned. "I'm afraid I just can't help myself around you, you know that."

"So, exactly when did you wake up?" she asked, causing him to lean towards her lips.

"The very millisecond your fingers touched me," he whispered, avoiding her lips and heading straight for her neck.

She closed her eyes in bliss as she hugged him tightly to her, his lips working wonders against her silky smooth skin.

"You know its Saturday," he mumbled while devouring her shoulder. "I don't see why you set that damn thing to go off so early."

"You know full well why," she giggled, as she felt him hit a sensitive spot.

Raising his head and kissing along her jaw, he was about to lay his lips against hers once again, when a loud knock disturbed them. She caught her lip between her teeth and mirrored the smile he had on his face, the two adults knew exactly who had interrupted their tender moment and they weren't bothered in the slightest. They both sat up and leant against the headboard of their bed, neither being able to resist another longing look at the other. His broad toned chest making her lips curl and her short white silk gown making his mouth water.

Another knock at the door broke them out of their reverie.

"Who is it?" he asked loudly with a smile.

A little girly giggle came from the other side of the door. "It's me!"

"Who's me?" he teased.

"Daddy!" the voice replied still laughing.

"You can come in, darling," her mother said laughing.

The bedroom door flew open and banged against the wall, as a small girl with brown wavy hair jumped onto her parents bed in delight.

"Morning, Daddy," she squeaked, before leaping onto her father, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly.

"Good morning, princess," he beamed, kissing her forehead.

The little girl smiled widely at him, then jumped over to her mother using her father's most sensitive of places as a springboard without realising it.

"AHHH!!!" her father shot forward and squealed, grabbing his crotch as he began to go purple. His wife bit her lip hard willing herself not to laugh, as she enveloped their pride and joy in her arms.

"So, darling," she said desperately trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. "Tell me, did you sleep well?"

"A-huh." the little girl nodded emphatically, her green eyes shinning ever so brightly.

"Good," her mother said softly. She then sneaked a peak over to where her husband was still trying to get his breath back, and was now really struggling to keep her laughter within.

"Charlotte," she said stroking her daughters locks. "Why don't you go and choose the toys you're going to want to put in the bath with us, and your father and I will be right with you ok?"

"Ok," she replied, kissing her mother's cheek then jumping down from the bed. She was almost out of the room before she turned back. "Mummy?"

"Yes, darling," her mother said.

"Its Saturday…can I swim in yours and daddy's bath today?" Charlotte asked in a cute voice.

Her mother smiled at her. "I don't see why not."

Charlotte's eyes lit up, and she happily ran out of the room leaving her parents alone.

Charlotte's father was just about getting his breathing back to normal, by taking very deep breaths.

"Ahh!" he breathed in relief, the pain in his lower region was finally ebbing away. He glanced over to his wife who was simply smiling at him.

"I find it incredible," she started to say obviously amused. "The one person capable of putting Harry Potter, the world's saviour on his arse, would be his very own five year old daughter."

"Her mother, has the ability to knock me on my arse with one look ," Harry grinned. "She must get her powers from her."

His wife crawled over to him, and gazed through the windows of his soul. "I'm glad she got your eyes," she said to him gently.

"Well, I'm glad she's the image of you," Harry said pulling his wife against him. "My, Hermione."

****

Charlotte, still clad in her pyjamas and dressing gown, sat happily at the island table in the kitchen colouring, while her mother attempted to make breakfast.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, darling," Hermione said still concentrating on breakfast, being careful not to get any down her silk dressing gown.

"Can I go out flying with daddy today?" Charlotte asked.

One of Charlotte's favourite things to do was go out on a broom with her daddy, something that her mother hated. She knew Harry would never let anything happen to their pride and joy, but her stomach always dropped to her knees when they went out on a broom, and never felt better until their feet were firmly back on the ground.

"We'll have to wait and see," Hermione said trying to avoid the question. "I don't know what your father has planned for today."

"He promised me he would," Charlotte said quietly.

"Then I'm sure he will," Hermione said reassuringly.

On cue, Harry walked into the kitchen with a newspaper in his hand, wearing only pyjama bottoms and slippers. He walked up behind Charlotte, and looked at what she was colouring.

"And what is this fine piece of art that you're creating beautiful?" he asked.

Charlotte looked up towards her dad. "It's a picture of a mandrake Daddy."

"I see that," he smiled. "I've never seen a pink one though."

"I lost my brown crayon," she said innocently.

"I think it looks fantastic," Harry smiled. He kissed her head then walked over to his wife.

Dropping the paper on the table, he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and let his chin drop on her shoulder. "That actually smells good…for a change."

"Cheeky," she said, gently swatting the side of his cheek with her hand.

"What are we doing today?" he asked nuzzling her neck.

"Charlotte said that you promised to take her flying," she told him.

"I did," he said. "Does she want to go to today?"

"I think so," Hermione replied.

"Is that ok with you?" he asked, sensing her worry.

"Uh-huh," she smiled falsely.

"Hermione, she will be fine," he assured her.

"I know she will," she said softly. "Doesn't stop me from worrying though."

Harry tightened his hold around her waist and nuzzled even further into her neck. "One day you'll take me up on my offer and come up with me yourself, could be quite romantic."

"You wish," she laughed. "Been there, done that, screamed my head off. I much prefer my feet on the ground thank you very much."

"One day," he said, kissing the side of her face and releasing his hold.

He went over to sit by Charlotte, and put an arm around his daughter. "Looks like me and you are going flying today Pumpkin."

"Really?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"Really," Harry confirmed.

"Can I steer?" she asked happily.

Hermione spun around to face her daughter and husband. "NO!" she said sharply.

****

Draco and Ginny were in bed snuggling when Molly Weasleys voice came from the other side of the bedroom door. "Isn't it about time you two dears were getting up? It's a beautiful day and breakfast is on the table."

As soon as the sound of retreating footsteps could be heard, Draco looked at his wife.

"Ginny, I don't know how much longer I can stand this," he whined.

"I know it's difficult for you babe," Ginny sympathised. "But it won't be for much longer. A few more months maximum."

Draco and Ginny had been married five months when they had to move into the burrow with Ginny's parents. When Draco began dating Ginny, his family disowned him leaving him with nothing. Because of how quickly he seemed to change his spots, he was finding it very difficult to find any one who was willing to take a risk and hire him. Ginny was still studying to become a healer which meant she was only bringing home a part time wage until she became certified in the upcoming months, so they couldn't afford the deposit for a house at present. They had tried to rent, but every landlord they come into contact with took one look at Draco, and slammed the door in their faces.

Harry and Hermione had kindly offered to loan them the money for a down payment on an apartment, but Draco was having none of it. It was his job to take care of his wife and didn't want any financial help from anyone, especially their friends.

"Gin, I have know idea what I'm gonna do," Draco said. "No one will hire me, I have no money, I have nothing! And while I appreciate your parents putting us up like this, I don't how much more I can take."

"First of all," Ginny said taking her hand in his. "You have me. Second of all, I know it's not ideal but anything is better than that flee pit inn we were staying in. And third of all, I'll be certified soon and that's when we can start looking for a place to buy."

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "You shouldn't have to take care of me Gin, it should be the other way around."

"We take care of each other, that's why we got married," Ginny reminded him. "We're partners, and you'll find out where you future lies Draco, hell it took me a while after I left school to realise I wanted to be a healer, so I know exactly how you feel."

Draco gazed into his wife's eyes. "I don't what I did to deserve you."

"You love me," Ginny said simply. "That's enough."

****

"Ron, you keep doing that and you'll make her sick," Luna warned her husband.

Ron Weasley was currently lifting their thirteen month old daughter up and down in the air, then blowing raspberries on her belly.

"Don't be silly she loves this," Ron told his wife.

Luna grinned, their daughter was giggling like mad and certainly seemed like she was having fun, but Luna knew what was going to happen. "I'm not disputing that dear, just don't say I didn't warn you."

Ron brought his daughter closer to his face. "We're not worried about that, are we Ashlee?

Ashlee smiled widely, oblivious to what her dad was saying to her.

"No," Ron grinned. "That's right, we're not."

Ron lifted Ashlee up one more time and administered another raspberry on his daughter's belly. He froze when he heard Ashlee burp, before he felt something wet land on top of his head.

Luna giggled. "You might want to wash that baby spew out of your hair before we go to Harry and Hermione's."

Ron grimaced and closed his eyes in disgust.

****

Charlotte tried her best to find her toys under the mass amount of bubbles that filled her parent's huge bathtub. She loved lots of bubbles when she bathed, as she enjoyed trying to cover her entire body with them. Hermione smiled as she watched her daughter from the side of the bath. She was amazed at how Charlotte could be so wrapped up in something as simple as bubble bath. She and Harry's daughter constantly surprised her. She burst with pride every time she looked at Charlotte, still flabbergasted by the knowledge that she and Harry had actually created her, simply by loving each other.

Harry and Hermione got married virtually straight away after they had finished school. They knew they were young but both had felt like they'd already lived a lifetime, therefore, they saw no valid reason in putting the wedding off.

They had only been married a year when they had decided to become a family of three. Hermione knew how desperate Harry was to start family, and she would never forget the look on his face when she told him there was no point in waiting, that they should try for a baby sooner rather than later. Five years later and Harry and Hermione still saw their little girl as their greatest achievement.

Hermione hadn't said anything to Harry, but lately she had been feeling extremely broody. Every time she saw a newborn baby she'd start welling up, just like she did when she saw tender moments between Harry and Charlotte. She and Harry had recently become godparents to Ron and Luna's thirteen month old baby, Ashlee, so everything was pointing towards the word, baby. But she wasn't sure whether it would be wise to let her husband know how she felt just yet, seeing as she wasn't completely sure herself. There were so many things to consider, the main thing being both had jobs that were hectic at times to say the least. Hermione needed to be one hundred percent sure it was something that she wanted, not just a phase she was going through, before talking to Harry about it. She was certain of what his reaction would be and giggled at the image of him throwing her over his shoulders and taking her to the bedroom. It was always Harry who brought up the baby conversations, although he hadn't tried to discuss it with her for a while. Harry never made his desire to have a big family a secret. If he had things his way, Hermione would be pregnant for most of her life.

Hermione was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the bathroom door. She looked at Charlotte and opened her mouth playfully. "Who's that?" she mouthed to her daughter.

"Who is it?" Charlotte asked loudly.

"It's me."

Charlotte giggled when she heard her father's voice from the other side of the door. "Who's me?" she asked, remembering her daddy playing the same game earlier.

"It's daddy!" Harry said playing along.

"Do you think we should let him in mummy?" Charlotte asked cutely.

"I think we should," Hermione said, melting again at the interaction between her husband and their daughter.

"Come in!" Charlotte cried happily.

Harry slowly appeared and smiled at the sight before him. His wife sitting on the floor leaning against their huge bathtub, watching their daughter splash around without a care in the world.

"Are you still in that bath?!" Harry asked in mock surprise while walking towards them. "You'll end up looking like a raisin," he joked. He dropped a kiss on his Hermione's head and sat down beside her.

"She still loves her bath time," Hermione said thoughtfully, seeing Charlotte splash around some more. "Do you remember how terrified we were at the prospect of bathing her for the first time?"

"As if it were yesterday," Harry said with a smile. "Both so terrified at the thought we would drop and drown our little miracle that we opted for the kitchen sink basin!"

"It was shallow, compact, practical and boy did she look cute," Hermione reminisced happily.

"We were told that they didn't come with a handbook darling," Harry said. "But I think we're doing fine as parents. However, I do reserve the right to act like a complete git when she gets older and the boys start sniffing around."

"I might let off with that one," Hermione grinned, then leaned in to kiss her husband. What was meant to be a small peck on the lips started to get a little heated, and then all of a sudden they were being splashed with water making them break apart. They turned their heads and saw Charlotte guilty laughing at them.

"You're always doing that," Charlotte said in a sing along voice.

****


	2. The Big Ugly Worm

Potters World

The Big Ugly Worm

****

Hermione Potter was fluttering around the kitchen trying to make breakfast, a task that was proving rather difficult that particular morning. She was holding a phone to her ear which was carrying her mother's voice, a voice that hadn't stopped for the past five minutes.

"Mother," Hermione said finally able to get a word in. "I haven't even had the chance to talk to him about it yet."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she listened to he mother some more.

"You see, this is exactly what I'm talking about," Hermione said, desperately wishing for something to happen so that she could get off the phone. " I've merely mentioned the subject and already you've got your hopes up far too much. Its a possibility that's all."

Hermione was about to say more when she heard a child's scream echo through the house.

"Mother, I have to go I'll call you back later." Hermione hung up the phone and slammed it to the kitchen counter. Just as she was about to go and investigate what happened, Charlotte Potter ran full speed into the kitchen and clung to her mother tightly.

Hermione quickly dropped to her daughter's height. "Charlotte, what's wrong darling?" she asked worried.

"Daddy's got a big ugly worm coming out of his body!" Charlotte told her sounding absolutely petrified.

"Daddy's what?" Hermione asked beyond confused.

Before her daughter could answer the question more clearly, Harry appeared in the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel and water dripping down his body. "Is she ok?" he asked concerned.

Charlotte heard her father's voice and whipped her head round to look at him, she squealed again and latched her arms round her mother's neck. Hermione took her daughter into her arms and lifted her up. "Shh, everything's fine," she said in a soothing voice. "What happened?" she asked looking over at Harry.

Harry ran a hand through his wet hair. "She….saw me getting out of the shower." he replied embarrassed.

Hermione glimpsed down quickly and looked at her husbands crotch. "Ah." She turned her attention towards her daughter. "Charlotte, baby everything's fine."

Charlotte slowly turned to look at her father once more, she still didn't look convinced. "Mummy, I saw it! I'm not lying I promise," she said upset.

"Darling, we know that you saw something but daddy and I can promise you here and now, it's not a worm," Hermione said with a smile.

"Then what is it?" Charlotte asked feeling a little better.

Harry and Hermione looked each other both wondering what to do.

"I think you and I need to go and have a little talk," Hermione said to their daughter.

Harry raised his eyebrows a little shocked. "Hermione, not at this age. Surely you're not going to---"

"Harry, relax," Hermione cut her husband off. "All I'm going to do is explain why boys and girls are different."

Harry nodded relieved. He knew their daughter was far too curious for her own good sometimes, a gene that had to have been passed from Hermione. It was all well and good explaining the differences between boys and girls, but he knew Charlotte would then proceed to ask how them things, well, worked. Harry doted on his little girl but didn't think he would be able to handle those kind of questions, he thought it would be at least a few years before he'd even have to think about having to approach such a topic. He glanced at his wife, Hermione Potter. The incredibly smart, Hermione Potter. Maybe he should have expected it sooner rather than later after all.

"Charlotte and I, are going into the living room for a little chat," Hermione said taking her daughter's hand. "And daddy here, is going to get dressed and finish making breakfast. Sound like a plan?" Charlotte smiled and nodded while Harry crossed his arms and smirked. Hermione began leading Charlotte out of the kitchen, stopping to briefly whisper something in her husband's ear as she passed him. "You're gorgeous when you're wet."

"So are you," he replied quietly so Charlotte wouldn't hear. "Not bad when you're wet from the shower either."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I'd be careful before your worm becomes aggressive," she said with a smile, before proceeding to the living room, Harry paying particular attention to his wife's bottom as she walked out of the kitchen with their angel in tow.

****

Kingsley Shacklebolt paced around his office at the ministry with his hands behind his back. The minister of magic was in deep thought after being made aware of news that was of huge importance. In the room with him watching his every move, was Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Dean Thomas. Finally Kingsley stopped pacing and spoke to the three of them.

"Where were they last sighted?" he asked in his trademark deep voice.

"Kazakhstan," Dean answered immediately. "We suspect they knew they were being followed when we got wind of their location and knew that they were in Libya."

"All the romantic getaway spots then," Kingsley stated sarcastically. "What did Harry think of it when he was told of this?" At this question the other three looked at each other guiltily, Kingsley knowing their looks all to well. Rolling his eyes he threw his head back briefly. "He's going to go berserk."

"You know how Harry, is Kingsley," Remus said. "He's not going to look at this logically. Not because of the case's nature, but because of who is involved."

"You doubt his ability to keep things professional?" Kingsley asked. He didn't ask Remus the question to attack him, he was concerned that if true, it could jeopardise the outcome of the case overall.

"Of course not," Remus answered. "Harry is head Auror for a very good reason. He is exceptional at what he does and leads by example."

"Go on," Kingsley encouraged him.

"Its just that when 'he' is involved, Harry shuts away all rationalism that he has and is completely overcome with emotions that don't provide him with level headed thinking," Remus explained.

Kingsley nodded, he'd soon proof of that said behaviour in the past. "Does anything else concern you?"

Remus looked across at Tonks and Dean for encouragement. Both nodded in support giving Remus, the confidence he needed to continue. "Kingsley, when Harry is consumed in such a way, it tends to disrupt his personal life profoundly."

"Hermione, and little Charlotte," Kingsley guessed easily.

Remus nodded. "He is happier than I've ever seen him right now and the second he finds out about this I'm afraid that he will go back to thinking that he can't enjoy life, until he knows he's protected his family from 'him'."

"Harry, has a history of pushing away those closest to him when danger is on the horizon," Dean added supportively.

"So effectively, we're trying to prevent a divorce as well as Harry's sanity," Tonks spoke up.

Kingsley took a deep breath and looked pensive for a while. "Harry, is head of the Auror Department. You are asking me to keep secret a case that is the biggest we've had to deal with since we closed the one on Voldermort."

The three aurors nodded.

Kingsley sat down at his desk and leant forward towards his aurors. "He can't be kept in the dark about this forever, but if Harry finds out that we've kept this from him, whatever the repercussions I find myself confronted with, you mother fuckers are facing with me. Understood?"

Remus, Tonks, and Dean all nodded. They were willing to accept those terms if it meant Harry and Hermione's happiness could last just that little bit longer.

****

Harry placed three breakfasts on the table, then looked at his watch. Surely Hermione and Charlotte had had their little chat by now, it had been half an hour. He sat down and began tucking into his breakfast when he saw his wife and child finally enter the kitchen to join him. Hermione gave him a peck on the lips and took a seat beside him, his daughter taking the seat directly opposite. Harry was known for his paranoia but he would swear his life that his little girl was for some reason, looking at him strangely.

"Harry, this looks great," Hermione commented before tucking into her food.

"Well, you did the hard part darling," Harry told her, not once breaking eye contact with Charlotte. "I just put it out."

Hermione carried on eating unaware of the staring game her husband and daughter were currently playing. Charlotte finally broke eye contact with her father and turned her head towards her mother. "Mummy?"

"Mmmm," Hermione acknowledged still eating

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Charlotte said rising from her chair.

Hermione swallowed the last piece of food she had in her mouth. "Ok, but don't forget to wash your hands."

Charlotte nodded and left the kitchen, her father waiting for her to be out of earshot before looking at his wife incredulously. It took a few moments for Hermione to feel his eyes on her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"What the hell did you tell her?" he asked quickly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, wondering what he was so worried about.

"You said that you were going to tell her why boys and girls are different," Harry reminded her.

"Which I did."

"Then why is she looking at me funny?" Harry asked.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her husbands behaviour. "Are you out of your mind? She's not doing anything of a sort."

"You mean to tell me that you didn't see that?" he asked, pointing to where Charlotte was sat a few moments ago.

"You're being para--," Hermione stopped herself just in time, she knew how being accused of being paranoid got Harry's back up. His paranoia was usually proved to be justified, but he still hated that word. "You're worrying about nothing, trust me."

"Ok, so then what did you tell her?" he asked curiously.

"She wanted to know what she saw," Hermione told him truthfully.

"And you told her that she saw…what?" Harry asked, wanting her to finish his sentence.

"Your penis," Hermione said simply.

Harry scrunched his face up. "What, that took half an hour?"

Hermione smiled. "No, but your daughter is very curious about things, you should know that by now."

"What things?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

Hermione giggled before she could answer. "She wanted to know why you had one and she and I didn't."

"Do I want to know how you answered that one?"

"Relax Harry," Hermione rubbed her husbands shoulder. "I told her we simply didn't need one."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Well I guess that's something."

Hermione smiled. "But then she asked why you needed one."

The short lived relief vanished from Harry's body. "Please tell me you didn't?"

"What choice did I have?" Hermione asked in her defence.

"You tell her that it's just something males have so that people can tell the difference between boys and girls!"

Hermione was now beginning to get a little fed up. "So you want me to not only lie to our daughter, but insult her intelligence too?"

"Her intelligence?" Harry repeated in disbelief. "Hermione, she's five years old! She doesn't need to know what my penis does!"

"You know what Harry, GROW UP!" Hermione got up from her chair, threw her napkin on the table and stormed out of the kitchen leaving a gob smacked Harry behind.

Charlotte reappeared in the kitchen not long after and sat back down at the table, totally oblivious to what had just happened between her parents. "Where's mummy?"

"She's a bit angry with daddy at the moment," Harry told her.

"Why?"

Harry couldn't think of anything else to say but the honest truth. "Because I'm stupid." His reply made Charlotte giggle. "Finish your breakfast, sweetie."

Charlotte picked up her fork and started to eat. After a while she decided to ask another question. "Daddy?"

"Yes," Harry smiled.

"You know how you and mummy said that I could get a hamster if I wanted one?"

"Yes," Harry said narrowing his eyes.

"Can I get one and call it 'Scrotum'?" Charlotte asked innocently.

Harry closed his eyes in horror and bowed his head.

****

"How long will you be?" Luna asked her husband, while feeding their daughter Ashlee, in her high chair.

"I won't be too long," Ron said putting on his coat. "I've just got to talk to Harry, about something that's all."

"Ok," Luna said, giving Ashlee another spoonful of baby food. "Don't forget to confirm dinner for Wednesday night."

"Got it," Ron said grabbing some floo powder from a nearby shelf. "Anything you need while I'm out?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Well, if you think of anything just, wait for me to come back and I'll go back out and get it," he said with a smile. "I'll see you two in a bit."

He was just about to step into the fireplace before Luna, stopped him. "Ron?"

"Yeah."

Luna placed the food on the high chair and approached him. "Listen, I'm sorry about…last night."

Ron gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't be."

"I just feel so…unattractive…at the moment," Luna said sadly.

Ron had no idea what to say or to do for that matter. What happened last night was the reason he was going to see Harry, though he hadn't told Luna that.

He placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "I love you, it's fine." He gave her one last smile and stepped into the fireplace. "Potter mansion." he said firmly.

Luna watched as the green flames made her husband disappear, an unconvincing look appearing on her face. She didn't doubt the love Ron held for her, but this morning when she had tried to discuss the events of what happened between them last night, he had brushed her off. All she wanted to do was try and get him to understand how she felt, and that was something that was proving to be rather difficult.

****

Harry, was in the middle of teaching Charlotte, the spell she would need in the future to clear the table, should she ever become as lazy as her father. Kneeling behind her and using his own hands to control her wand movements, he asked her to repeat the words, 'Wingardium Leviosa,' after him.

"Ok, baby," Harry said to his daughter. "Just point it to the object you want to move, and say, Wingardium Leviosa."

Charlotte repeated the spell with her father using his wand, and smiled brightly when the plate she'd eaten her breakfast on rose from the table. "Wow. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts."

Harry smiled as he watched the plate reach the sink, then hugged his daughter tightly to him. "You're not going anywhere for at least another six years young lady."

Charlotte turned in her father's arms and hugged him back just as tight. Harry lifted her up and swayed her dramatically in the air before kissing her forehead. "Love ya."

"Love ya too, daddy."

The fireplace in next room roared, and Charlotte wiggled in Harry's arms wanting to get down so she could go see who had just arrived. As soon as her feet touched the ground she was away, followed by Harry. When they entered the next room they found Ron, dusting himself off.

"Uncle Ron!" Charlotte cried happily, lunging herself into the redhead's arms.

Ron swung her around in the air. "Hey pumpkin. Wow you're getting bigger every time I see you."

"I've grown a whole centimetre this week," Charlotte announced happily.

Ron laughed and put her back down on the floor, kissing her head before approaching Harry.

"Hi, mate," Ron said giving his best friend a hug.

"Wasn't expecting you today," Harry said patting him on the back.

"Well, I needed to talk to someone, you got time for a chat?"

"I have if you can just watch Charlotte for a few minutes," Harry told him. He needed to go find Hermione, and find out why she was upset earlier.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ron asked recognizing his friends look.

"You could say that."

"Yeah, sure no worries." Ron tapped his friends arm. "Go do what it is you need to do."

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully. "I won't be long, then you can have all the time you need."

Harry left Ron and Charlotte, in the living room watching television, while he went upstairs to his and Hermione's bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply, he never got one. That could only mean one thing, she was really pissed. Taking a deep breath, he entered and found Hermione sorting ironed clothing into individual piles on their bed. He shut the door behind him and leant back against it, worried when she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Are you not speaking to me at all then?" he asked placidly.

Hermione, temporarily stopped what she was doing and glared daggers at him, then went back to what she was doing.

"Ok, that means yes," Harry said folding his arms across his chest. "Erm, just out of curiosity, why are --"

"Where's Charlotte?" she asked, cutting him off and ignoring the question he was about to ask.

"She's downstairs with Ron, he just nipped in for a chat."

"Oh great," she said in false sweetness. "That's good for you, because any amount of time spent alone with him is sure to suck the intelligence right out of her!"

Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the door with a thud. "Hermione, I didn't mean---"

"Tell me something, Harry," Hermione again cut him off sharply. "Do you have a problem with the way that I'm raising your child?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked as though he was about to say something, then gave her a look of utter confusion. "How can you even ask me something like that? You know that I think you're a fantastic mother."

"You didn't seem to think so this morning," she said sourly.

Harry bravely took a few steps closer to her. "Hermione, I'm sorry ok? But I'm really struggling to remember anything that I said that could make you as upset as you are right now."

Hermione threw one of his t-shirts angrily back onto the bed. "Are you kidding?!" She said hotly, getting right in front of his face. "So what if she's only five years old?! You didn't't want me to be honest with our daughter, when all she was doing was being curious and wanting to _learn_ something! Like asking questions and trying to broaden her knowledge about things is a crime! You really have no idea why that would upset _me_!!"

Harry felt like the worst person in the world. Charlotte, was a carbon copy of her mother, and his behaviour had made it seem as though he wasn't happy about that. In reality the only reason he was acting so weird was down to sheer embarrassment. Harry was a proud father at the best of times, and if Charlotte turned out to be even half as smart as her mother, he was sure he'd be the proudest father ever to have existed. He even admitted to himself that Charlotte, must have inherited the smart gene from her mother.

"Hermione, I am so sorry."

"Whatever, just forget it," she said getting upset.

"Sweetheart, please, it was just my lame attempt to hide the real reason that I didn't want her to know so much, I was embarrassed ok? Much more than I should've been," Harry admitted desperately. Hermione began to soften slightly as she saw her husband sit on the edge of the bed looking so helpless. "I'm no good at these things Hermione, and you need to know that I probably never will be. I don't know how to even approach…situations like this. Is it wrong that I don't feel comfortable discussing my penis with our five year old daughter?"

Hermione finally laughed and sat down next to him. "Harry, I know that I'm never going to be able to teach Charlotte, how to ride a broom. I know that I'm never going to be able to teach her how to play quidditch or teach her how to cook something that someone actually wants to eat, amongst many other things. Those are the things that I'm counting on you to get her through. We're her parents, that's why there's two of us remember?"

Harry looked in her at awe, which was no surprise as it was something he did all the time. She knew exactly what to say in times when he didn't, something else she took care of. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Hermione leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder, her hand stroking his back. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"I love you," he said, letting the side of his head rest on the top of hers.

She raised her head and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I love you too. But I'm serious when I say we should get down there because Ron, really will suck the intelligence right out of her." Harry grinned. He knew she was right.

_****_

After the couple made up they went downstairs to find Rom and Charlotte. Hermione took Charlotte with her to some things around the house, allowing Harry and Ron time to talk.

Harry lead Ron into his study and shut the door behind him.

"You sort things out with Herms, then?" Ron said sitting down.

"Yeah," Harry replied sitting opposite him. "Just don't let her hear you call her that, she'll castrate you."

Ron laughed. "Wow, marriage really has made you turn into a wimp."

Harry nodded not bothering to argue the truth. "So what's up?"

"Marriage has made me turn into a wimp," Ron replied seriously.

Harry looked at his friend with deep concern. "Are you and Luna, ok?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Ron said. "Well, kind of."

"What does that mean?"

"Harry," Ron began. "This is probably going to be the most uncomfortable conversation that I've had in my life."

"And you want to share it with me?" Harry asked sarcastically. "How considerate of you."

"Please, Harry," Ron said. "I don't know what else to do."

"I'm sorry. What's going on?"

"Can I ask you…you know…a personal question?" Ron stuttered.

"Depends what it is, Ron," Harry said sincerely.

"You know…after Charlotte was born?"

Harry smiled as he briefly thought about the birth of his daughter. "Yes, of course."

"Did you and Hermione, ever have a problem….getting your…sex life back on track?" Ron asked going beetroot purple.

Harry blew out a breath. "Wow, um, I guess at first, she was worried that I wouldn't be as attracted to her as much as I was before she gave birth. Then in general we were both just really tired and didn't have the energy for anything else but looking after Charlotte."

"So how long…did it take before you got back to normal?"

"I don't know, Ron," Harry blushed. "About six months."

Ron's eyes widened. "_Six months!" _he thought shocked. "So, not thirteen then?"

"Thirteen?" Harry asked, feeling instantly bad for his friend.

"And counting."

"You've not had sex since before Ashlee, was born?" Harry asked surprised.

Ron flinched. "Well, no, yes…sort of."

"Sort of?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "How can you sort of, have sex?"

Ron thought carefully how to answer. "Let's just say that…the car gets onto the driveway…but not into the garage."

Harry rolled his eyes. "The car analogy, Ron, really at our age?"

Ron folded his arms and gave his friend an evil smile. "So, Charlotte, thinks your dick looks like a worm eh?"

Harry froze. "Hermione, told you that already huh?"

Ron nodded.

Harry turned serious. "So, your car is on the driveway," he repeated. Harry, certainly didn't want to go over this morning events and Ron knew this, the git! "Is…the engine running?"

"Full throttle," Ron said, happy his friend started to play along.

"Are you in…gear, and going forward?" Harry asked beginning to get a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh-huh," Ron nodded emphatically.

"Then what's the problem?" Harry gestured with his hands.

Ron cleared his throat. "Just as I'm about to go into the…garage, the door comes down and I stall."

Harry shook his head. "Have you talked to Luna, about this?"

"I don't need to," Ron said confused. "She was there."

Harry looked stunned, his friend was completely clueless. "And you need to ask _me_, why the door is coming down on you?!"

Ron still didn't understand. "So, you didn't get the door closed on you, not even once?"

"Well, St. Mungo's sealed the door shut for six weeks after Charlotte, arrived," Harry told him. "And after that, when my car was in the driveway, the door opened quite easily whenever I needed to…go in."

"Oh," Ron said sadly.

"Ron, listen," Harry said in a comforting tone. "Every couple is different and I sympathise with you, really I do. But if you're not even talking to each other about it, then you're not really giving yourself a chance."

"I can't talk to her, Harry," Ron said deflated. "I know I'm not the most sensitive person and I'm terrified that if I say something stupid, I'll make things worse."

"You realise that you'd probably make her feel no worse than you're doing already," Harry said. "If you can't talk to each other than you have a problem."

"She tried to talk to me this morning," Ron admitted.

"And?"

"I brushed her off and came to you," Ron cringed.

"Ron!" Harry said in shock.

"I know, I know," Ron raised his hands in defeat. "But I'm not like you Harry, and Hermione's always going on about how you're 'Mr. Sensitive', but I have no idea what to do, clearly!"

Harry snorted. "Hermione, would disagree with that on many levels! Not about you having no idea, but about me being sensitive all the time. Trust me Ron, just this morning I managed to piss her off really bad with one sentence. I don't always think, or have the answer. That's one of the reasons why I married her, to do my thinking for me!"

Ron sighed. "Yeah, but when it comes to sex, you guys are like…world champions!"

Harry looked off into space and smiled blissfully. "Yeah, we are." he gushed.

"Harry!" Ron put his head in his hands.

Harry chuckled. "Look, I don't mean to make you feel bad but, Ron, just talk to your wife, ok?"

"Fine!" Ron said trying to be confident. "But can you just tell me what it is you did to get Hermione, to open the garage door?! I'm begging you."

Harry was about to answer when Hermione entered the room. She looked at them both strangely when they fell into silence.

"Must be getting to the juicy parts," she commented.

Harry smirked and held his hand out his wife. "Come here, my beautiful."

Hermione smiled and perched herself on Harry's lap, his arms going around her waist, hers looping around his neck. She pecked him on the lips then looked at Ron. "So, what's the big secret?"

"Where's Charlotte?" Ron asked quickly. Hermione was still his best friend, but he wasn't sure if he was comfortable talking to her about his predicament.

"She's looking through a book about hamsters," Hermione said, noticing the smile vanish from Harry's face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Harry fibbed.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"Ron, would like to know how I get you to open the garage door," Harry answered simply.

It didn't take long for Hermione, to understand what he really meant. She looked at Ron. "The car analogy, Ron, really at our age?"

Harry decided this time to help out his male best friend, and faced Hermione. "Did you really tell him that Charlotte, thought my dick looked like a worm?"

Hermione's mouth opened and closed, she was busted. She ignored his question and thought against further ribbing of the car analogy. "So, why won't Luna, let you make love to her?" she asked Ron, innocently.

"O.K, this conversation has gotten just a bit too real for me," Ron said standing up.

"Ron, sit down!" Hermione said firmly.

Ron, did as he was told much to the amusement of Harry, who stifled a laugh. He sat down with his hands in his lap, and put his head down like a child who had been caught doing something naughty.

"You really want to know details about mine and Harry's sex life?" Hermione asked.

Ron's head shot up. "NO!"

Harry was thankful to hear that answer. Of course he and his male friends talked about sex and their wives, but Harry was always respectful of Hermione, and never went in to sordid details about what he and Hermione did together in bed.

"Ron, it's us, you know you can ask us anything," Hermione said gently.

"Anything?" Ron asked unsure.

"Providing it's not perverted," she added.

"Why doesn't Luna, want me to see her naked?" Ron asked simply. Harry and Hermione glanced quickly at each other. "Why doesn't she want me to touch her anymore? Ever since Ashlee was born, she's been so…frigid."

This comment made Hermione angry. "Ron, have you got any idea what women go through after they've given birth?!" Before Ron could answer she continued. "I'll tell you! Hell! Not only do we have to go through indescribable pain in order to bring your children into the world, we begin questioning whether or not we have what it takes to be a mother, and also have to worry about whether our insensitive husbands are going to find us attractive with our tits down to our knees and our stomachs sagging!"

Harry gave his wife a squeeze in order to calm her, she rarely cursed. "Hermione, c'mon give the guy a break."

"Are you defending him?" she asked incredulously, jumping up from his lap.

"What?" Harry squeaked. "No, I'm just saying that women are sometimes…you know…complicated."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You know what?! I think I've just become frigid myself!" Hermione spat, then stormed out.

Harry watched her leave with his mouth hanging open in shock.

Ron pointed in the direction Hermione had just left in. "See what I mean, they're crazy!!"

Harry covered his face with his hands, that was the second tiff he and Hermione had had that morning. He had a horrible feeling she wasn't going to be so forgiving this time. He didn't know what was going on but Hermione, had been so sensitive lately. The problem was, he had no idea why.

****


	3. Am I in Trouble?

_**AN: **Thanks to all of you who continue to review. I really do appreciate each and every one of them!_

The Potter Show

Am I In Trouble?

****

_This chapter picks up from the last._

After Ron had left, Harry thought better of it to approach Hermione straight away. He knew something was bothering her and didn't want to risk causing her further anger. It was as if anything he said lately upset her. Harry was totally confused, he wasn't disagreeing with what Hermione had said, he just understood where Ron was coming from too. Ron wasn't the sharpest tool in the box when it came to women, something that his friend had openly admitted, but Hermione had took it so personally. Harry thought back to the time shortly after Hermione's pregnancy and couldn't remember having any problems when it came to getting their love life back to the way it was. So why was she being so…sensitive? After spending the rest of the day avoiding each other, Harry was pleasantly surprised to be allowed into their bedroom that night.

Both sat in silence on the side edges of the bed with their backs to each other as they started to undress. They had both snuck little glances over their shoulders at each other when the other wasn't looking, tension clearly present. Harry turned in his wife's direction when she stood up and walked over to her dresser draws in just her bra and panties.

Hermione took out her nightgown and turned around to see her husband looking at her concerned. "What?" she asked flatly.

"Am I in trouble?" he replied with a question.

"No," she answered, then walked out of sight into their on suite bathroom.

Harry threw his head back and sighed, before standing up and slowly walking over to the bathroom. He stopped and leant against the doorframe when he saw Hermione already in her nightgown and brushing her hair in the front of the mirror.

"So," Harry said. "What are you and Charlotte doing tomorrow? Anything nice?"

"I'm taking her to Diagon Alley," Hermione replied, still not looking at him.

Harry smiled. "She'll like that."

"Well, school starts in two weeks," Hermione said, tying her hair back. "Trying to get as much time with her as I can before the new term starts."

Harry frowned. She still wasn't looking at him and it was as if it were two strangers talking instead a of a married couple in love. Harry had no real idea what to say, so he said the first thing that came into his head.

"I love you," he said softly.

Hermione froze, then slowly put her brush by the side of the sink. She finally faced him and smiled slightly. "I love you, too."

"Still?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Always," she said simply.

"Phew," Harry blew out dramatically, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Today's been strange," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah," Harry agreed folding his arms. "Really weird."

"I don't know what's wrong with me Harry," she said looking back into the mirror. "It's just that…when I thought you were criticizing how I handled the situation with Charlotte earlier, and then when Ron was complaining that Luna was frigid all because she had given birth to a child, I wanted to curse both of you," she finished, looking back into his eyes.

"I really couldn't tell," he tried to joke. Hermione cocked her head to one side and put her hands on hips, which made Harry raise a hand. "I'm just kidding," he grinned.

"I'm really sorry," she said softly.

Harry shook his head slowly. "Don't apologise. I just wish I knew why it upset you so much?" Hermione immediately looked away from him, something that caused a worrying thought to cross Harry's mind. "Hermione, you don't think that I pressured you into doing anything after Charlotte was born…do you?"

Hermione's head snapped back in his direction. "No!" she said quickly. "Not at all." Harry didn't look convinced, something that pulled at Hermione's heart strings. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his crossed arms. "Harry, I was there remember? I could've said no if I'd wanted to."

"Can I ask you something?"

Hermione giggled. "Surely my behaviour today hasn't made you that scared, that you think you have to ask permission to ask me a question?"

"No, of course not," Harry laughed nervously, then cocked his head from side to side a few times. "Well…a bit."

Hermione bit her lip smiling. "What is it you want to ask me?"

"Well, and please don't think that I'm trying to defend Ron, it's just that I'm a little confused."

"About what?" Hermione asked stroking his arms.

Harry cleared his throat. "I know that after Charlotte was born the hospital said that we couldn't have sex for six weeks, and that was fine, but after those six weeks were up we were so…back to normal so quickly."

It was true. After Hermione had given birth, the hospital had told her and Harry that they had to refrain from intercourse for six weeks, something that proved to be very difficult for the both of them. Even though Charlotte kept them awake at night and took up most of their day during that time, Harry and Hermione as tired as they were, still found time for some fun. Fun usually meant heavy make out sessions and fondling, and Harry getting more blow jobs over the course of six weeks than he'd had ever since they'd gotten married.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"How come Luna's being so different?"

"Oh, I see," Hermione finally understood.

"Not that it's a bad thing, I just don't get it," Harry said honestly.

"Harry," Hermione started gently. "Do you know why I was completely at ease about us getting that part of our life back to normal so quickly? Or why I let you make love to me right up to before Charlotte was born?" Harry shook his head. "Because you still managed to make me feel beautiful every single day, even when I thought I was looking fat and ugly. You kissed me a lot and were always cuddling me, and I don't think you realise just how much I needed that."

Harry made a funny face. "Is there a possibility that Ron…didn't…do those things?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What do you think?" she asked in an obvious tone. She patted his arms and walked back into the bedroom as Harry switched off the bathroom light and followed her. She began turning down the bed as Harry carried on getting undressed.

"Has she said something to you?" Harry asked, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"She told me that he's not been exactly comforting since she's given birth," Hermione answered fluffing a pillow. "Which is why I blew up at him earlier."

"Hermione, you know what Ron's like," Harry pointed out, while unbuttoning his jeans. "He doesn't think about what he's saying half the time or doing for that matter."

"That's not an excuse, Harry."

"I know," he agreed softly, watching Hermione slide under the covers. He walked over to the wardrobe and hung up his jeans.

Hermione regarded him for a few moments then began nervously playing with the wedding bands on her finger. "Harry?"

"Mmm," Harry closed the wardrobe door and walked over to the bed.

"Did you mean it?"

Harry was getting under the covers and paused briefly at the question. "Mean what, baby?"

"When you said that me being pregnant didn't repulse you," she replied.

Harry was surprised that she even had to ask this question. She had just got through telling him that he'd constantly made her feel beautiful during her pregnancy, and after. "Why would I lie about that?"

Hermione sat up next to him and leant back against the headboard. "I know you wouldn't it's just that you even went so far as calling me sexy when all I felt was fat and lethargic, which I know you probably said just to make me feel better."

Harry looked stunned. "Hermione, when you were pregnant, I struggled to remember a time when you had looked sexier."

"Sorry?" Hermione uttered in disbelief.

"I'm being serious," he told her with her a smile. "I'll be honest and say that I never thought it would be possible for me to love you more than I already did, especially after we got married. But when you told me that I was going to be a father, it overwhelmed me to find out that I really was going to love you more and more everyday."

"Really?" Hermione choked out, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Really," he smiled. He then placed his hand on Hermione's stomach. "It was simply incredible to me to know that you had our baby right there. I will never be able to describe how that made me feel…how you made me feel." Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and covered his hand with her own. "Don't cry," he said, using his free hand to help her wipe away some tears.

"These are happy tears," she said laughing. "I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded emphatically. Harry didn't know it, but he had just helped Hermione make up her mind about something that she had been thinking on for weeks. "Harry, there's something that I want to tell you."

"I thought you might," he said. "You've been a little guarded lately. I didn't want to say anything in case I upset you, which I managed to do twice today without really working at it."

"I was upset because I thought you were putting down my parenting abilities, which I know that you'd never do, and I was stupid to think you would do in the first place," she explained. "Then I thought you were agreeing with Ron when he said Luna was being frigid just because she'd had a baby."

"Does this have something to do with why you've been acting…differently lately?" he asked, wording his question carefully.

"I think so," she replied.

Harry pulled away some stray hair that had fallen in front of Hermione's face, then let his hand rest on the side of her cheek. "Then what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Looking deeply into his eyes all she saw was pure devotion and love. Her mind was made up.

"I want another baby," she admitted softly.

Harry stilled and found that at that moment he didn't know how to speak. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

Hermione knew his desire to have a big family was great, and when she had told him that she was ready to have a baby the first time around he couldn't hide his happiness. Charlotte was now five years old and even though he'd thought about bringing up the subject of more children before, which on one previous occasion he had and was shot down rather quickly, he stopped himself from bringing it up again because he didn't want to appear selfish.

Hermione was still very career minded. She had a job that she absolutely loved and had worked so hard for, that Harry didn't want her to think that all he saw her as was a breeding machine. She had given him a child virtually straight away after they had gotten married, something that had pleasantly surprised him and others. After Charlotte had gotten a little older, Hermione then started to concentrate on her career. Many people had said that she did things the wrong way around, it should have been career first and then family, but Hermione didn't care. She wanted it all and was proving that it could be done.

Hermione was beginning to feel a bit nervous, Harry still hadn't said anything. She was sure that he'd be thrilled with the idea. "Harry, please say something."

Harry let the hand on her cheek trail all the way down her arm to grasp one of her hands. Lifting it to his lips he kissed it softly. Not letting go of her hand, he gazed into her eyes and couldn't stop the wide grin that was quickly forming on his face. "Are you sure?"

"I am now," she gushed.

"How long have you felt this way?" he asked curiously.

"For a while," she told him truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I know you," she laughed at his guilty face. "I wasn't sure whether it was something that I really wanted or just a phase I was going through. I didn't want you to get your hopes up, which I knew you would have done, if I wasn't one hundred percent certain it was something that I wanted to happen. Only when I was sure was I going to ask you how you felt about the idea."

"And now you're sure," he stated giddily.

"And now I'm sure," Hermione confirmed. She let go of his hand and let the one on her stomach fall away as she slowly slid down to lie down on the bed. She was amused to see Harry staring into space, a familiar look upon his face. It was a look he usually got when something so amazing had just happened to him that he was sure he'd dreamt it. "Look darling, I know that this a huge deal and that you're probably going to need some time," Hermione said, with humour present in her voice. "So, I'm just going to lie here while you think it over, and…just let me know what you decide." Pleased with herself, Hermione put an arm behind her head and watched her husband work through his thoughts.

Harry could feel his wife's eyes on him and smirked. Hermione was playing with him, she knew full well that he wouldn't need time to think about it, and that he'd be overjoyed at the prospect of becoming a father again. Just then, his entire body twitched. "Ooh."

"What the hell was that?" Hermione giggled.

Harry slid down to hover above her, resting his weight on his forearm. "Think my sperm's starting to get excited."

Hermione laughed, then trailed a hand slowly down her husband's toned chest. "So, I take it that you--"

"I want in," he cut her off huskily. He leaned down and let his lips brush gently against hers . "You know, these things can take time so the sooner we get started the better."

Hermione's hand reached up to stoke the back of his neck. "It didn't take you that long last time," she whispered seductively. Harry grinned and slowly climbed on top of her, settling between her legs. His action caused Hermione to shiver slightly. She reached down letting both hands trail down his back, her fingers grazing his taut muscles. Upon reaching his boxer shorts, she raised the elastic and playfully let it slap against his hips. "I think these need to go."

Harry curled one of the straps from her flimsy nightgown in his fingers. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He winked and began planting light kisses down her body. Reaching her stomach, he got to his knees and sat against the balls of his feet. Starting at her knees, Harry let his hands travel up her thighs to grasp the bottom of her nightgown. Pushing it up at an agonizingly slow pace, he stopped and shook his head when he saw that she was wearing panties. "You must really have been mad at me," he joked.

"Like that's ever stopped you," she said playfully.

Harry gave her a boyish grin. Ever since they were married, Hermione had gotten into a habit of never wearing underwear in bed, something that pleased Harry to no end. She usually wore a silk nightgown or one of Harry's old shirts, something that made her husband even happier. It took Harry a while to notice at first, but the funny thing about it was that whenever he and Hermione had had an argument, Hermione wore underwear to bed. It was her way of sending him a message. Access denied. What was even funnier, was that Hermione never stuck to her guns. However, when they made up after an argument which was always the case, she never let him remove her underwear. The only way she allowed him to get inside her was if he moved her panties to one side, something Harry had no problem with. If Hermione couldn't admit that she found it impossible not to surrender to his charms, he was more than happy to play along if it meant he got to...

"Harry?" Hermione's soft voice disturbed him from his thoughts. "Are you still with me?"

Harry cleared his mind and looked to where his hands were still on Hermione's hips. "Sorry sweetie."

"What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Nothing." He crept back up her body and hovered above her face. "I was thinking that…with us trying to make a baby, you'd maybe let me…you know?"

Hermione stared up into his puppy dog eyes, he had put on the cutest face and she knew she couldn't refuse him. "Just this once," she replied, biting her lower lip.

Looking like the cat who got the cream, Harry fused his lips to hers. Hermione immediately felt his tongue slip through her lips to explore her mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moaned in delight when she felt a part of him that he was intimately pushing against her, getting distinctively harder. Harry broke the kiss and got back onto his knees, caressing every inch of her body as his hands drifted from her neck down to her stomach. As he gazed lovingly into his wife's eyes, he hooked his fingers into the panties that were covering his personal paradise, and teasingly glided them down her legs. Harry threw them somewhere to the side and then rid himself of his boxers, Hermione looking hungrily at his engorged manhood as it sprang to attention. He leaned forward and started pushing up her nightgown, wanting to worship her completely. Hermione raised her arms in the air and leant forward slightly, allowing Harry to pull the garment over her head. As he did this, Hermione twitched rather suddenly, making Harry unable to resist giving his goddess a wink. He was deliberately pushing his erection against her already slick center, teasing her mercilessly.

"That's better," Harry said throatily, his eyes meeting hers.

Hermione cradled the back of his head and brought him down for a heated kiss. He kissed back deeply, her mouth hot and wet, her tongue readily responding to his own. After a few moments, his kisses left her lips and started their journey south, Hermione sweetly caressing the back of his head as he got lower and lower.

Harry looked up to see Hermione waiting in anticipation for his next move, and smiled when she instinctively spread her legs wider for him. Harry usually got great satisfaction in teasing his wife in these situations, but this time he didn't have the control to. Seeing Hermione so wet and ready for him made it impossible to resist any longer. Not wanting to wait another second, he flicked his tongue out and ran it up her folds.

"Oh, god," Hermione moaned at the sensation that shot through her, keeping one hand on his head to keep him in place. She leant up on her free arm so she could clearly see her husband's head between her legs. She loved watching him do this. Whenever Harry went down on her he would close his eyes and drift to another world, a world that revolved only around her.

Harry pressed more of his face towards her wetness, then stuck his tongue as far into her as he could. Licking and sucking gently he grinned upon hearing her moan again. A louder, longer moan came from between her lips as he started to suck on her most sensitive spot.

"Mmm, right there," Hermione told him breathlessly.

The beauty of being together for so long was knowing exactly what each other liked, and where Harry and Hermione always made sure to try new things to keep their sex life hot and spontaneous, there was nothing wrong with resorting to old favourites from time to time.

Feeling the juices start to gush from her, Harry gently pushed two of fingers inside. He started pumping them in and out of her, pressing his tongue forcefully against her clit. He was rewarded when he started to feel her body begin to shake beneath him. Feeling that she was close, he pulled his face away from her folds, and got to his knees.

Hermione regarded him incomprehensively, which earned her a sly grin. "Oh, you evil bastard," she said still breathless.

Harry chuckled and sat back against one hand, spreading his legs out in front of him. Taking his now throbbing solid cock into his other hand, he began to stroke it, whilst sending Hermione a pure look if desire. "Come ere you," he ordered softly.

Hermione melted at the look he was giving her, and decided that payback for being such a tease would have to come later. She slowly got up from her position on the bed, and getting on all fours, seductively crawled towards him. Their eyes locked as she got to her knees and straddled him. Harry's hands immediately went to his wife's hips, as she took him into her hand and guided him inside her. Both moaned in pure bliss as Hermione slid down her husband's length and buried him to the hilt. Grabbing his face in her hands, she slowly planted kisses all over as she gently began rocking against him.

In an attempt to bring her even closer, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her against him. Hermione let out a short gasp and cupped the back of his head with her hands, urging him even closer.

"You're my world, do you know that?" Harry whispered, letting a hand trail up her back and into her hair.

Hermione pulled his head back so that she could look at him in the eyes. "You're mine too," she replied teary eyed, caught up in the overwhelming feelings for her husband at that particular moment. "Forever," she added softly.

Seeing Harry smile, Hermione latched her lips onto his, as the two lovers began their journey to ecstasy.

****

_Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it has taken so long to update, uni has taken up most of time lately as has life in general. Doesn't really leave time for anything else. I will update as soon as I can, and that goes for my other stories as well which I haven't forgotten about, so have no fear._

_Leave a review, you know you want to! xxx_


	4. What an Idiot!

Potters World

What an idiot!

****

Harry was sure the smile etched on his face would never leave. It had been just over a week since Hermione had told him she wanted to add another addition to their family and he still felt like he was walking on air. When he thought of what their second child would look like he felt giddy. The thoughts that were going through him excited him to no end. Would it be a boy this time, a son that would look the spitting image of him? Or would it be another princess for him to dote on? Either way, Harry was on cloud nine and he didn't expect that he would ever fall off.

When he got to work that morning, Harry struggled to think of anything else but the possibility that Hermione could have their child growing inside her right at that moment. He knew he was being overly positive of course, but he couldn't help himself, he was so excited even though they had only been trying for just over a week.

He was still in his heavenly day dream when Tonks strolled into his office without knocking.

"Ooh, someone looks like they got thoroughly shagged last night?" Tonks joked.

Harry shook himself out of his daydream and looked at Tonks blankly, he didn't even hear her come in. "Sorry what was that?"

"You were miles away," Tonks replied.

"I was," Harry smiled shyly.

"Well, wherever you were it must have been nice," Tonks said throwing a file on the desk. "Case number 85B483, boss. Permission to close."

"85B483," Harry laughed, as he picked the case file up to flip through. "Are you kidding? This thing has been on file for like a hundred years."

Tonks nodded. "Yep, it's funny how you become attached to things."

Harry flipped to the back page of the case file he was looking through, then looked at Tonks with raised eyebrows. "The suspect's dead."

"So one could presume…case closed?" Tonks gestured to the file Harry was holding.

"How did he die?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Page eight."

Harry flipped to page eight of the file and saw a picture of a beautiful blonde. "Who is this his granddaughter?"

Tonks smiled. "No, it's his wife."

Harry returned the smile and shook his head as he took another look at the picture. "What a way to go."

Tonks nodded. "So…?"

Harry placed the file over his desk and waved his wand over it. "Case closed."

"Cool," Tonks said.

"So you'll be needing to be reassigned another?" Harry asked.

"Erm, no not right now," Tonks replied carefully.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"The other cases are taking a lot of my time up Harry, I really don't think it would be responsible to take on more than I can handle."

"If you're having problems why didn't you come straight to me and I'd have give you some breathing space?"

"There really is no need Harry, I can handle what I've got," Tonks said.

"I just don't want you, or anyone else for that matter, taking on too much."

"I'm assuming that you take your own advice also?" Tonks grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't really have any choice since I became Mr. Granger, you know that."

Tonks laughed. "How is Hermione?"

Harry smiled at the mention of his wife. "Oh she's great you know, beautiful and as smart as ever."

"And the princess?"

"Getting too beautiful and smart for her own good," Harry answered proudly.

"New term starts soon, one week without Hermione," Tonks said gently. "Something I'm guessing you're not looking forward to."

With Hermione as the Hogwarts headmistress, being in the castle for the entire first week of school was something that she felt very strongly about. Hermione lived at the home she shared with her husband and daughter throughout the school year, but was always on call through the night should she ever be needed although it was extremely rare that she was. They had the option to stay at the castle as a family, only Harry and Hermione were adamant that their daughter would not see Hogwarts until it was time for her to go there. All of the other children that would start at the same time as Charlotte wouldn't have seen the school, and Harry and Hermione didn't want to rob their daughter of the excitement she would experience discovering the castle on her own with her newfound friends. They wanted her to experience it the way they and their friend Ron had been able to.

"I do hate this time of year, although it'll be even more difficult this time around," Harry said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "What with Hermione and I trying…" Harry stopped himself but he had a feeling he had already said too much.

"Trying what?" Tonks asked.

"Oh…nothing," he stuttered. Tonks didn't look convinced. "Really."

"Never mind," Tonks said as she started to leave. "I'm sure Remus will get it out of you later."

"Yeah whatever," Harry said jokily.

Tonks winked and left Harry alone in his office, where he began entering dream world once again.

****

Hermione, like Harry was feeling on top of the world. She thought that being married to Harry for over six years and having a daughter, that it wasn't possible to be happier than she was already. She was wrong. But no matter how happy Hermione felt inside, it didn't stop her from being sensitive to Luna's situation that morning. She was aware that Ron and Luna had been having some problems lately, and the last thing her friend needed was to have her nose rubbed in her and Harry's loved up baby making bubble.

"So, have things improved any?" Hermione enquired gently.

"Not really," Luna replied pouring her friend a cup of tea. "Merlin Hermione, he won't even talk about it."

Hermione felt so sorry for her friend. Luna looked so fragile and broken lately.

"I could ask Harry to try and talk to him if you want?" Hermione offered. She was aware that Ron had already spoke to Harry about the problems that he and Luna were having, but wasn't sure how Luna would feel if she knew about that. Hermione didn't want to make things worse, but was desperate to help if she could.

"Do you think he would?" Luna asked sadly. "Only I'm willing to try anything at this stage."

"Surely things haven't gotten that bad," Hermione said trying to be supportive.

"I don't even know what's going on anymore, Hermione," Luna replied sounding tired. "Don't get me wrong he's wonderful with Ashlee, he's an amazing father but…" Luna trailed off not knowing how to explain it.

"But?" Hermione asked, already knowing what her friend was about to say.

"He can be so insensitive sometimes," Luna said, putting a hand to her forehead. "Hermione, I have no idea what to do. Why do I feel like this?"

Hermione put her arms around her friend as soon as she noticed tears forming in Luna's eyes. "Hey, I'm sure everything will work out eventually. There are lots of couples who go through this after a new arrival, and the most important thing that you need to remember is that you're not alone in this."

"I'm not?" Luna sniffed.

"Of course not," Hermione said reassuringly. "Harry and I are here for you whenever you need us ok?"

"That really is kind of you to say Hermione," Luna said gratefully. "I know how weird this must be for you."

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I know that you and Harry are Ron's best friends," Luna explained. "I'd never expect--"

Luna wasn't able to finish what she was going to say as Hermione cut her off rather sharply.

"Stop right there," Hermione said sternly. "We think just as much of you as we do of Ron and you should know that by now. And where Ron may be our oldest friend, it certainly doesn't give him the right to act like a complete arsehole and expect Harry and I to agree with his behaviour."

Luna smiled slightly at Hermione's choice of words, but her smile was quickly replaced with a frown when she again thought about how much of a mess her life was in right now.

"Hermione, I love him so much," Luna said, tears flowing freely down her face.

Hermione hugged her tighter. "I wish there was something more I could do."

"Just being here is enough," Luna said still sniffling. "Thank you so much Hermione, you really are a good friend."

Hermione looked at her friend with concern, Luna was really struggling lately and she hated that there wasn't anything more she could do to help. All of a sudden she had an urge to kill, a familiar urge that she experienced regularly in school. It was no surprise to her that the same person was responsible for her feeling this way as they were back then. "_Just wait till I get my hands on you Ronald Weasley!"_

****

Harry reread the letter in his hand for the third time. He was worried for his friend, in all the time he knew Ron, he'd never seen him come across as so vulnerable before. Ron's owl had landed on the window ledge of his office in the auror department just as he was about to go and get some dinner. As he held the letter in his hand, he read it again for the fourth time.

_Harry,_

_I know that this is dinner hour but I really need to talk to you about something. I'm in the Hogs head Tavern. I know the food is pretty crap but at least you'll be able to have a bite to eat while you listen to me tell you…well…just please be here will you._

_Ron_

Harry put the letter in his pocket and grabbed the cloak that was on the back of his chair. He was just about out of the door when he bumped into Dean Thomas.

"Whoa, sorry Harry," Dean apologised.

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going," Harry said a bit disorientated. "What can I do for you, Dean?"

"Were heading down to the Broomsticks for dinner, wanna come?" Dean asked chirpily.

"You know what maybe tomorrow, I have to go meet somebody right now," Harry said quickly. "I might be a little bit late back so if anyone wants to get hold of me they know how to contact me."

"Sure Harry."

Without another word Harry apparated to the Hogs Head Tavern.

****

When he arrived at the pub he found Ron sitting hunched against the bar. He was very curious as to why Ron had chosen this pub to get sloshed in, maybe because it wasn't exactly popular amongst upstanding wizarding folk, it was usually the place where depressed people went to drink away there problems. Harry supposed that it made sense for Ron to be here after all.

He walked over to the bar and sat on the stool next to Ron. His friend barely noticed him sit down, only looking in Harry's direction when the barmaid came over to them.

"What can I get ya?" the barmaid asked.

"Just coffee please," Harry answered, then looked into the haggard face of his friend. "Make it two."

The barmaid nodded and walked off to get their drinks.

"Thanks for coming," Ron said groggily.

"What's going on Ron?" Harry asked seriously.

Ron opened his mouth to answer but found that he couldn't. He tried again but without success, causing him to sigh and throw his head back slightly. "Merlin…I cant even say it."

"Can't say what?" Harry asked urgently. "Ron, what the hell is going on?"

There was a short silence before Ron managed to get out another sentence. "I've done something."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What? What have you done?"

"I've ruined everything," Ron croaked.

Harry was still confused. "Ruined what?"

"You know the case that you assigned me last week?"

Harry nodded. Ron was an auror in his department and just last week Harry assigned him to a case that required him to go to Italy for two days and two nights. "You said everything went by without a hitch, that you followed the guy and got all the information we needed."

"I know," Ron said glumly.

"So then what are you talking about?"

"It's just that…while I was there…something happened," Ron stuttered.

"Ron--"

"Harry, I slept with someone," Ron confessed.

Harry had a look of pure shock on his face. He looked at the best friend he'd known for over eleven years, the friend who along with Hermione had been through almost everything with him. For the first time in their whole indestructible friendship, Harry looked at Ron like he had never seen him before.

"And by 'slept', I'm assuming you mean that you had sex?" Harry clarified flatly.

Ron nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Harry immediately saw Ron's wife Luna and his little goddaughter Ashlee flash through his mind. He then felt anger begin to build up inside him as he thought about what Ron's confession would do to his friend's family.

"You stupid, fucking, idiot!" Harry said disgusted.

"Harry, please," Ron said sadly. "I understand what I've done and how badly I've messed up."

"Do you?" Harry asked fiercely. "Do you really understand what it is you've done?!"

Harry stopped his rant when the barmaid returned with two coffees. Ron began to sip his straight away in an attempt to perk him up a bit, not at all bothered that the burning hot liquid was stinging his tongue.

"So who was she?" Harry asked his anger still present.

"Nobody," Ron said evenly. "Just some witch I met at the hotel."

"Well that's great," Harry said sarcastically. "I'm sure Luna's gonna be thrilled to know that you've thrown your marriage down the toilet for a 'nobody'!"

Ron closed his eyes in anguish. "Harry, you gotta know that I hate myself right now, and no matter how hard you try you're not gonna be able to make me feel worse."

"Hermione could I'm sure," Harry retorted.

Ron's back shot up straight as he harshly put his cup onto the bar. Who needed coffee to make you alert after a threat like that?

"Harry, you can't tell Hermione," Ron pleaded. "She'll tell Luna and then castrate me!"

Harry shrugged. "You're supposed to be talking me out of telling, Hermione."

Ron sighed "Don't tell Hermione just yet."

"Ron," Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't keep things from _my _wife."

"I just…wanted to tell Luna myself," Ron said fidgeting. "I know that there's a possibility that if Hermione finds out, she'll tell Luna before I get the chance to."

Harry heard the desperation in his friends voice but was still finding it hard to feel any sympathy towards Ron at that moment.

"If she asks me I'm not going to lie," Harry told Ron firmly.

Ron grimaced. "I'm gonna tell Luna today."

"Good," Harry said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked, his anger fading a little.

"Am I going to lose them?" Ron asked sadly.

Harry was sure he was seeing Ron at what had to be his weakest moment, but he still couldn't believe his friend was capable of doing such a thing.

"I think there's a very strong possibility that you could lose your wife, yes," Harry replied honestly.

Ron let his head fall to his hands in defeat.

****

Harry still couldn't believe it, his best friend Ron had committed adultery. He'd been back from the pub for two hours now and was sitting in his office just looking out of his window. He might as well have gone home seeing as how he was unable to concentrate on anything since returning from his meet with Ron. He had tried to put himself in Ron's shoes in attempt to understand it, but even then it was no good. He thought about what he would do if he and Hermione were going through exactly what Ron and Luna were going through, and even then he couldn't understand what possessed Ron to do such a thing.

His mind started to wonder what was happening at Ron and Luna's house right now. Luna for certain was going to be heartbroken after Ron confessed to his infidelity, and Harry wasn't sure Luna could deal with much more stress. Hermione had speculated that Luna could be going through some sort of post partum depression and that her insensitive git of a husband wasn't helping matters. Hermione. He guessed she would also be very angry and disappointed with Ron when she found out what he had done. Hermione and Luna had become very close over the years, and she always made a point of not showing favouritism to himself or Ron just because she had known them longer. Harry smiled as he thought of this, he once joked to Hermione that she should always be on his side seeing as how he's her husband. Hermione simply replied that she of course was always on his side, but sometimes that meant telling him things that he didn't always want to hear.

Harry's smile was getting wider the more he thought of his wife and her funny know it all expressions, but his smile started to fade as he was again floored with thoughts of how Ron could do something so stupid. Harry mused that he must just be totally different from Ron when it came to being a husband. Harry adored his wife and loved her with all that he had, he constantly told her how beautiful she was and how happy she made him, and that his life would be nothing without her. No matter what hard times they were to go through in life, he'd swear on the life of his daughter that he would never even contemplate doing such a thing to Hermione, as Ron had done to Luna. He just couldn't understand it, and realised in that moment that maybe, he never would.

With that final thought, Harry raised from his chair and started to put away the files that were on his desk. There was no way he was going to get anymore work done for the day. He suddenly had an overwhelming urge to wrap Hermione and Charlotte up in his arms and never let go of them. Grabbing his cloak, he left his office and took out his wand to perform a locking charm on his door, before finding Remus to tell him that he was taking the rest of the day off to spend with his family, and that he was only to be contacted if absolutely necessary.

****

When Ron arrived home he felt like a dead man walking. After dusting himself down from the floo, he walked straight into the living room to find Luna sitting on the end of the sofa beside Ashlee, who was fast asleep in her bassinet.

Luna looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Hello, darling."

"Hi," Ron said quietly.

"Good day?"

"Not too bad," Ron replied, getting more nervous by the second. "Yours?"

"Oh you know, so and so," Luna said, glancing towards Ashlee then back at her husband. "Finally got her to go down, she's been cranky all day."

Ron smiled weakly, his wife looked so innocent and he felt sick to his stomach knowing that he was about to break her heart.

"Ron," Luna said softly. I think we should talk."

Ron nodded. "So do I."

"I know that things have been…difficult lately," Luna said standing up. "And I know that this is going to sound so strange, but…I miss you." Ron remained silent. "I love you."

Ron could swear he felt bile rise in his throat. "Luna stop, please."

"Sorry?" Luna said confused.

"God, I'm sorry." Ron told her sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"Ron, are you ok?" Luna asked worried.

Ron shook his head quickly. "No, no I'm not."

Luna approached him and took his face in her hands. "It's ok. Whatever it is we'll get through it together."

Ron looked into his wife's eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Luna's face slowly went from one of concern to dread. Ron never acted like this. It was becoming increasingly obvious to her that something serious had happened, something that threatened her and Ron's happiness, or whatever it was they had these days. She slowly took her hands from his face and stepped back slightly. "What did you do?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Ron looked down. He couldn't bear to meet her eyes but thought it was the least he could do seeing as how he was about to turn her life upside down. He looked up and faced her. "There's no easy way to say this but…I've…I…I slept with someone when I was in Italy."

Luna didn't move, she gave no indication that she had heard what he said, but she had heard loud and clear. One emotion she never thought she could feel towards her husband, no matter what happened in life, was hate. She was wrong. The feeling engulfed her instantly as she slowly felt the life she had built with the man in front of her, begin to crumble.

****

Hermione was in the kitchen cutting off the first layers of vegetables she was preparing for tea, when a chiming sound made her look above where she was standing. She was surprised when she saw on what had been a wedding gift from the Weasley's, an arrow with Harry's face on it pointing to 'home'. Harry didn't usually finish work till 5.30pm at the earliest and it was only 2.15pm.

Hermione heard her husband come into the kitchen and watched him approach her slowly.

"Well this certainly is a pleasant surprise," she beamed happily. "What are you doing home so early?"

Harry said nothing as he reached for his wife. Instead he took her face in his hands and kissed her as passionately as he could. His spontaneous actions had understandably surprised Hermione, who gasped as she felt Harry's tongue begin battling with her own. It wasn't long before she just melted into him like she always did. When they finally broke apart, Hermione gazed at him lovingly, all the while trying to read the serious expression that she was confronted with.

"Not that I minded that in the slightest," she grinned. "But what on earth has gotten into you?"

"Did I tell you I loved you today?" He asked seriously, not answering her question.

Hermione regarded him strangely before pretending to think about it . "Well lets see, you told me when we woke up, then you told me again in the shower, and then you said it once more before you went to work. So yes, you told me."

Harry's expression didn't change. "I really do love you, you know that don't you?"

Hermione smiled and slowly caressed his cheek with one hand. "Of course I do."

Harry nodded. "That's good."

"Harry, are you ok? Only you're acting a little…odd."

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to answer the question directly without dropping Ron in it. Ron was still his best friend, and Harry respected his wishes for his indiscretion to remain a secret until he told Luna.

Harry managed to reply honestly. "I just wanted to make sure you knew how important you are to me, you and Charlotte," he said.

Harry didn't expect Hermione to understand, but he felt the need at that moment to make it perfectly clear to her that she and their little girl was his entire reason for living.

"Harry, you show us everyday," Hermione took a deep breath, then took both of his hands in hers and placed them against her chest. "I know that something's bothering you, I can see it in your eyes. Has something happened at work?"

"No," Harry replied shaking his head. "Nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

Harry thought for a while before answering. "Do you ever think that our lives are too perfect?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to think. "No," she said after a while.

"No?" repeated surprised.

"I _know,_ that our lives are too perfect," she said softly. "I always think everyday that my life can't get any better, but then I'm always proven wrong when I wake up in your arms the following day."

"Are you ever afraid of losing it?" he asked, hating how vulnerable his voice sounded when he asked the question.

"Its my worse nightmare," Hermione admitted straight away. "Which is why try not to think about it."

"Mine too."

****


	5. Marital Meltdown

_**AN: **__Hi everyone. The delay in updating this story has been long as with my other fictions and I can only apologise. I have so much going on in my life, including some not so nice things happen over the last few months. I don't believe in posting author notes in chapter segments, as it puts the fiction at the top of the new and updated page and causes people to have false hope in the story itself being updated. I have uni exams now to concentrate on so I haven't a lot of spare time at the moment. Please be assured that I will never abandon my fictions, and as annoying as it is to have to wait so long for a new chapter, I sincerely hope that you can all bare with me. Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review, you have no idea how much it means to me. If I can't update for whatever reason over a long period of time, I'll let you all know why at least by answering a few reviews._

_Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

Potters World

Marital Meltdown

****

Ron had no idea what to do. It had been minutes since he'd dropped the bombshell on his wife that he'd been unfaithful and she had yet said anything to respond. The only thing he noticed was that she was looking at him in a way that she never had before, like a stranger that had just apparated into their house in the middle of the night.

"I don't know what to say," he told her weakly.

"_You _don't know what to say?" Luna said with a deadly tone.

"Luna, I am so sorry."

"Why?" she asked disgusted. "And don't you dare say because you didn't mean it because we both know that would be a lie!"

"Luna--"

"Was it good?" she probed in a scarily calm voice.

"What?" Ron responded in shock.

Luna folded her arms. "I asked you if it was good?"

Ron didn't answer.

Luna took a deep breath. "Ok then let me rephrase that. Was it worth it?"

"Was it worth what?" he asked shakily.

"Me," she replied feeling sick. "Oh what am I talking about of course it was! It was obviously so worth it to chuck everything you and I meant to each other away, and for what, an easy fuck?!"

"It just happened," Ron said.

"Oh Merlin, who came up with that line?" Luna scoffed. "The next thing you'll be telling me it didn't mean anything!"

"It didn't."

"You know I really wish it had!" Luna spat. "I don't really relish the task of telling Ashlee, when she gets older, that the reason her father and I aren't together anymore is because he did something that bared no meaning to him at all!"

After Luna said that, Ron's heart broke completely. The only part he heard was '_her father and I aren't together anymore_'. Harry was right, he was going to lose her. All of sudden the panic that possessed him was unstoppable.

"It was a mistake!" Ron said desperately. "I made a huge mistake and I wish I could take it back but I can't! We can fix this I know we can!"

"We?!" Luna repeated in anger. "May I remind you that while you were slipping it into some other woman, I was here at home looking after our daughter whilst wondering what it was that I'd done to make you treat me like shit for the last few months! I have nothing to fix, you did this by yourself!"

"You said that whatever it was that we could get through it together," Ron said repeating her words from before.

"That was before you told me that you had done something that I didn't even think you could be capable of!" Luna shouted. "Did you even think about me and Ashlee at all?"

"I thought about you," Ron croaked.

"And it didn't stop you?" Luna asked in dismay.

"No," Ron admitted ashamed. "No, it didn't stop me."

Luna shook her head and looked at the ground. So many things were going through her head at that moment she had no idea how to process them. She only knew one thing for certain at that moment, and that was she couldn't take being in the same room as her husband any longer. Gathering all the strength she could muster at that moment, she looked back up at Ron. "You've destroyed us," she told him in a calm voice. "Now I want you to go," Luna said softly.

"Don't you think we should talk some more?"

Luna shook her head. "I can't even look at you right now without wanting to throw up. Just go."

Complying to her request was the least he could do after what he had done to her. Nodding slowly, Ron turned to leave, but not before turning to face her a final time. "I do love you." With that last statement he left.

Luna broke down into tears and went over to where Ashlee was sleeping innocently, her daughter completely unaware of her parents' misery.

****

Harry, Hermione and charlotte were sitting at the table having just finished a meal. Harry glanced at his wife and smiled, he had to admit that Hermione was becoming a better cook by the day. They were currently in the middle of dessert when he looked at his little girl.

"So what did you do at school today?" Harry asked his daughter.

"Nothing," Charlotte answered, before scooping some ice cream into her mouth.

"Really?" Harry raised his eyebrows then looked at his wife. "I don't think we should let her go back to that school darling, that's the third day in a row when she's been and done 'nothing'."

"Charlotte?" Hermione said grinning.

"Reading, spelling and painting," Charlotte said.

"Ah ha," Harry said. "Getting somewhere at last, so what did you paint?"

"A cat," Charlotte replied happily. "Daddy can we get one?"

"I thought you wanted a hamster," Hermione said before her husband could answer. She missed the look of alarm in her husband's face. Harry still hadn't told her about Charlotte's plan to name the hamster in question 'Scrotum'.

"I want a cat now," Charlotte said.

Harry looked relieved at Charlotte's statement, he was glad to see that the hamster idea was forgotten, but he refused to relax completely until his pride and joy told him her idea's for names for a cat. Before he had a chance to say he thought a cat was a good idea, Hermione spoke.

"Now's not a good time for you to have such a pet sweetheart," Hermione told her daughter gently.

"Why not?" Charlotte asked innocently.

Harry looked at his wife wondering the same thing, that was until Hermione rolled her eyes at him and used her hand to gesture a protruding belly.

"Oh," Harry caught on quickly. "Yeah, of course." Harry turned to Charlotte, who was now looking awfully forlorn. "Not right now sweetie."

Charlotte frowned and let her head fall downwards. "Ok."

Harry hated to see his daughter upset and glanced at Hermione with a sparkle in his eyes, silently asking her a question.

His wife couldn't stop herself from giggling. Harry was so incredibly weak when it came to their little girl. Charlotte still had him wrapped around her finger and she knew exactly which looks and actions to create in order to get what she wanted. It never worked on her mother of course, but her father always fell for it. Harry just wanted to make his daughter happy all the time, even if that meant spoiling her rotten. Hermione rarely agreed with such behaviour, but knowing that they would have to tell Charlotte about their plans to have another child soon at some point, she smiled and nodded at his request. "Charlotte?"

"Yes, mum?" she replied still sounding a little sad.

"Even though now isn't the right time to have a cat roaming around, how would you feel about having a little brother or sister to play with?" Hermione asked softly.

Charlotte's head shot up quickly, all thoughts of a cat forgotten. "Are you having a baby mummy?"

"It is soon to be a possibility," Hermione replied.

"Have you and daddy made it yet?" Charlotte asked excited.

Harry clapped his hands together. "Ok, this is getting uncomfortable."

"What we want to know Charlotte, is if it's something that you would be happy about?" Hermione asked, saving her husband's blushes.

"I'd really like it," Charlotte announced chirpily. "I'd be the big sister!"

"You would," Harry agreed. "But you'd still be my little girl."

"Well of course daddy," Charlotte said, getting down from her chair and climbing into her father's lap. As his daughter hugged him tightly, Harry was overcome with how lucky he felt with his life.

****

That night after Charlotte was tucked up in bed, Harry and Hermione snuggled down together with a bottle of wine in front of their cosy fire in the living room.

"I saw Luna today," Hermione said, trying to snuggle even closer to her husband. They were sitting on the sofa and it would have been extremely difficult for them to get any closer to each other than they already were.

"Oh yeah, how she doing?" Harry asked, as he stroked Hermione's hair.

"Not good," Hermione answered, remembering vividly the heartbroken look on Luna's face as she left her house that morning. "Things between her and Ron aren't getting any better."

Harry nodded in agreement, and after what Ron told him today he knew things were going to get even worse. "I saw a bit of him today."

"Did you talk to him?" Hermione asked hopefully. "Only I told Luna that you would."

"Yeah I talked to him," Harry told her.

"And?" Hermione looked him in the eye.

"And…I really think that we should let them work this out by themselves," he said weakly.

Hermione looked at him in shock. "How can you even say that? They're our friends and if we can be there for them then we should be."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry agreed. "But being there for someone and interfering are two different things."

Hermione stood up from the sofa and put her wine on a nearby table. Putting her hands on her hips, she narrowed her eyes at her now nervous husband. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing," Harry lied. Hermione raised an eyebrow and just stared at him, not believing a word of what he just said.

"He doesn't want me to tell you," Harry gave in.

"What doesn't he want you to tell me?"

The fireplace in front of them suddenly roared putting a stop to their conversation.

The two Potters looked over to see what had interrupted them, and saw a slightly dishevelled Ron Weasley standing before them looking like a lost puppy. Harry stared at his best friend having a pretty good idea the reason for him looking so crestfallen. Hermione on the other hand was oblivious.

"Ron, are you ok?" she asked concerned. Ron didn't answer and continued to focus on Harry, something that Hermione noticed. "What's going on?" she asked looking between the two of them.

"Could I stay here for awhile?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry still didn't say anything. The lack of light being shed on just what exactly was going on was beginning to irritate Hermione. "Will someone tell me what the hell is occurring?!"

Harry finally found his voice. "Hermione, I just need to have a private chat with Ron here. I swear I'll explain everything later." Harry kissed Hermione on the side of the head and stood up.

"No," Hermione said frustrated. "Tell me now."

Harry addressed his friend. "Ron go wait in the study ok?" Ron nodded and left the room.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked worried.

"Nothing for you to worry about ok?" Harry assured his wife gently. "Later, alright?"

Hermione was still not happy but reluctantly nodded and decided to drop it. For now.

****

When they got into Harry's office Ron sat down and put his head in his hands. "She threw me out," Ron told his friend sadly.

Harry sat down opposite Ron and cocked his head to the side. "Did you really expect anything less?"

Ron shook his head then stared into a space behind Harry. "She looked at me like she'd never seen me before."

"What possessed you to do such a thing?" Harry asked him seriously. "I mean, I know things haven't been brilliant between the two of you as of late, but for you to do something like this…"

"I know," Ron muttered in anguish, he had no idea himself how he could have been so stupid.

As much as it seemed otherwise, Ron loved Luna with all his heart and knew he had broken her completely as well as their marriage. The only explanation he could offer at this time was that the one night stand was just a moment of weakness, something he knew wouldn't be accepted as an excuse. He wish he could say that he was pissed out of skull at least, but even though he had a few drinks when he met the woman he eventually went to bed with, he knew full well what he was doing. He knew what it would do to his family, but went ahead and did it anyway. He felt like the scum of the earth and there was no one else to blame for it but himself.

Harry glanced at the clock on his study wall and noticed how late it was getting. "Look, we don't have to keep talking about this anymore tonight. It's getting late and I'm sure you just want to get your nut down for a bit."

"So I can stay?" Ron asked quietly.

"You can stay," Harry sighed. "But on one condition."

"What?"

"I have to tell Hermione what's going on."

Ron's eyes widened in horror. "Harry, I don't know if I can handle--"

"She's going to have to be told at some point," Harry reasoned. "And if she doesn't get an explanation as to why you've turned up out of the blue looking like death warmed up, then I'm not going to get any sleep tonight for her excessive questioning. And I'm not prepared to go through that, not even for you."

"That seems fair," Ron said, then had an afterthought. "Can I put locking charms on the room I sleep in?"

Harry stood up. "I think that's a good idea. It will give you at least some time to escape through the window before Hermione breaks through them, which you know she's capable of."

****

Hermione watched her husband through narrowed eyes from their bed as he began to undress. Ron had gone straight to one of their guest rooms when he left the study with Harry, without saying a word to her. The whole situation was odd but she knew that whatever was going on had something to do with Ron and Luna's marriage. Harry still hadn't said anything to her since they entered their bedroom and she was becoming well and truly pissed off with his silence.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, or I'm going to have to squeeze your testicles to get it out of you?!" she asked flatly.

Harry stopped removing his shirt momentarily then chuckled at his wife's threat. "What and risk squishing my baby juice?"

Hermione didn't appreciate his reply. "Is everything a joke to you?"

"No," Harry replied sounding tired. "Of course not."

"Harry?!"

"Fine!" Harry exclaimed loudly, throwing his shirt across the room. "Ron slept with someone when he was in Italy! And now Luna has thrown him out."

Hermione froze as her mind started to process what she had just heard. "He slept with someone?!"

"Yes," Harry answered sounding calmer.

"That bastard!" Hermione screeched leaping from the bed and heading for the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry said stepping in front of her.

"I'm going to kill him!" Hermione said in an obvious tone. "He's in another room so I have to also be in that room in order to kill him!"

"Will you calm down please?" Harry asked, gently grasping her shoulders.

"Calm down?!" Hermione repeated. "Why should I after what he's done?!"

"Hermione, he made a mistake ok?" Harry tried to reason with her. "And he's paying for it."

"And what about Luna and Ashlee?" Hermione asked hotly. "What are they paying for? Don't you even think about telling me that you feel sorry for him!"

"You're right," Harry said trying to calm her down. "He is one hundred percent in the wrong, but we're still his best friends."

"Why did he come here and not go to his parents?!" Hermione asked, but continued before Harry had the chance to speak. "I'll tell you why, because he hasn't got the balls to face his mother after what he's done! What the hell was he doing in Italy anyway?"

"I sent him there on an assignment," Harry replied, not understanding why it was relevant.

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "How could you do that when you knew that he and Luna's marriage was in meltdown?!

"Wait a minute," Harry said, wanting to laugh at the absurdity of where this conversation was going. "Are you insinuating in some twisted way that Ron fucking someone else is my fault?!"

Hermione looked at her husband accusingly. "People must love working for you Harry, knowing that they can go to beautiful places to be unfaithful all the while getting paid for it!"

Harry started to massage his temples in order to keep calm. He understood that Hermione was seething with anger at their best friend but that was no reason to take it out on him. Maybe he should have let her go and slaughter Ron after all, but then, Ashlee did need a father.

"Hermione, it's my job," he tried to explain. "You know that I'm not aloud to let personal feelings cloud my judgement. Ron, is one of the best auror's I have and I needed him on this particular case. But if it makes you feel any better I would never have sent him if I thought that there was even the slightest chance of something like this happening. He would've done what he did no matter whereabouts in the world he was."

"I want him out of this house."

"Hermione, we can't just throw him out. He's still our best friend."

"What about Luna?" Hermione asked, wondering what the poor woman must be going through right now.

"We have to be there for both of them, and the little one."

"But letting him stay here is like we're condoning his actions!"

"Luna would have a fair idea that this would be the first place he'd come," Harry said.

Hermione simply stared at him then stomped off towards the bed. "You had better keep him out of my way, because no amount of magic will bring him back from where I will send him if he so much as looks at me!"

Harry rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling. He was glad that Hermione was allowing Ron in their home for now, but still felt unsettled at how angry she was "You're still angry with me."

Hermione said nothing as she got under the covers of their bed. Harry took off his trousers then climbed into bed beside her.

"Don't sleep too close to me!" Hermione said hotly as she pulled the covers over her.

"But I thought we were gonna…you know?" Harry gestured between the two of them.

Hermione's eyes flashed with anger. "If you think for one second that I'm going to try and conceive a child with you whilst our home is being tainted by the presence of some limp dick adulterer, then you are almost as deluded as he must have been when he decided to screw someone other than his wife!" Hermione then dramatically turned on her side away from him.

"Great, you're giving me the arse!" Harry said before angrily falling on to his back, not quite believing that Ron's infidelity was now causing problems between him and his wife.

A long cue of people wanting to crucify Ron Weasley was starting to form quite rapidly.

****


	6. Stupidest Witch of Her Age

Potters World

Stupidest Witch of Her Age

****

When Harry woke up that morning he was in a stinking mood. He'd been lying awake for over a hour going over what had happened last night. He knew she'd never admit to it if he confronted her about it, but he could have sworn he heard his wife hiss at him a few times throughout the night. He never slept well when he and Hermione went to bed angry, or rather when they went to bed and Hermione was angry with him. At one point during the night he had tried to put his arm around her only to have it rapidly thrown off. Harry understood completely her current feelings towards their friend, but was feeling slightly put out that she was also blaming him for some reason. Maybe letting Ron stay with them for the time being wasn't the best idea, but no matter what Ron had done, Harry couldn't simply turn him away. Ron was their best friend and he didn't think that putting a roof over his head was the worst thing in the world.

His train of thought was ended when he felt a slight movement beside him. For the first time in their marriage, Harry wasn't looking forward to Hermione waking up beside him. His fears were confirmed when Hermione started to stretch, then stared at him as if he was the one who had cheated.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Harry asked offended.

"I'm waiting," she replied, not once breaking eye contact.

"What for?"

"An apology."

Harry snorted. "You expect me to apologise to you after the way you treated me last night?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Thought so," she huffed, then got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"And just what the fuck is that suppose to mean?!" Harry shouted from their bed, the blood inside him beginning to boil. She was being totally unreasonable. He didn't get an answer, only the sound of the bathroom door being slammed firmly shut.

"So I take it we won't be making a baby anytime soon?!" Harry shouted, hoping it would make Hermione retaliate. Whatever he was hoping for never came. He got out of bed and then stormed out of the bedroom.

****

Harry walked into the kitchen and found Ron, who looked as though he hadn't got a wink of sleep, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Morning," Ron said nervously. "Is the erm, wife awake?"

Harry just glared at him then started making coffee.

"Harry, I really appreciate you and Hermione letting me stay here," Ron said sincerely.

"Shut up Ron," Harry said tonelessly.

Ron waited a moment before adding, "I'm guessing she didn't take it too well?"

"You could say that," Harry muttered.

"Harry, I could go somewhere else, I don't want you and Hermione falling out over me," Ron offered.

Harry's face was a picture of defiance. "You're not going anywhere. If Hermione can't handle you being here then that's her problem."

The lady in question just entered the room in a mood that was equal to her husband's, but for entirely different reasons. She stared at Ron.

"Well, well, if it isn't our very own Casanova," Hermione snickered.

"Hermione, give it a rest," Harry pleaded.

"Don't tell me what to do," Hermione told Harry flatly. "You're in enough trouble as it is!"

Ron started to feel uncomfortable as he saw his best friends squaring up to each other. "Maybe I should just go."

Hermione whirled around. "Yes, maybe you should!"

"Ron you're not going anywhere!" Harry said strongly, before turning his attention back to his wife. "This is my house! He's my friend and I want him to stay."

"Oh!" Hermione spat. "It's _your _house is it?!"

"It's _our _house," Harry replied hotly. "So stop playing smart and stop acting like a fucking spoilt brat!"

Harry had barely heard the last word of his sentence come out of his mouth when he felt Hermione slap him hard across his face. "Don't you _ever_ speak to me like that again," she said in a deadly tone.

Whatever Harry was about to say to retaliate was cut off by a soft voice coming from the doorway. "Daddy?"

All three adults turned in the direction from where the voice had come from, and saw Charlotte standing there quietly in the doorway looking upset. It wasn't surprising. It was the first real argument she had witnessed her parents have.

When Harry struggled to answer his daughter, Hermione gathered all the strength she could muster to put a fake smile on her face. It was hard task to act happy when inside all she wanted to do was lay in to the two men in her kitchen. "What's the problem darling?"

"I'm thirsty," she answered innocently.

"I'll get you some juice and make you breakfast in a moment sweetie," Hermione told her. "Why don't you go and pick out what you want to wear today, we're going to visit aunt Luna."

Charlotte's eyes lit up at the prospect of going to visit her favourite aunt and Ashlee. She ran excitedly out of the kitchen and left the adults alone again.

Ron had stood up when he heard Hermione say that she was going to visit his wife, and dared to look at his angry friend. "Hermione…"

"No," Hermione cut him off. "It's bad for you to talk now!" Without so much as another look at her husband and friend, she began making breakfast for her daughter.

As she began pottering around the kitchen, Ron and Harry huddled together.

"Did that hurt?" Ron whispered.

Harry snorted. "I never thought she would take it literally when I told her that if I ever pissed her off all she'd need to do is slap some sense into me."

****

As soon as Charlotte had finished her breakfast, Hermione took her daughter over to Ron and Luna's house. It was to be the very first morning in her married life that she hadn't kissed Harry goodbye and told him she loved him before they started their day separately. No matter how angry she was with her husband at that moment, the thought made her feel very unsettled. What made her feel even worse was that Harry hadn't seen their usual loving gestures that had started every day of their lives together as necessary that morning either. She wasn't surprised on his part. The argument which she knew had been petty, had lead to her slapping him hard across the face, and for that she felt overwhelming guilt. But Hermione was stubborn. She was still angry at him for seemingly not being as pissed with Ron as she was over their friend's infidelity, and not caring as much about their other friend and how she felt right now.

When she apparated into Ron and Luna's living room, Luna jumped in surprise. The blonde relaxed immediately when she saw who had come to see her, and bravely raised a smile.

"Hermione, you scared me," Luna said quietly.

"Aunt Luna!" Charlotte cried happily, and ran over to wrap her arms around her aunt's legs.

"Hi pumpkin," Luna bent down to hug the little girl. "What a nice surprise."

Hermione looked at her friend in sympathy. She could hear the pain and sadness in her friend's voice, and it didn't take a genius to notice that Luna had spent most of last night crying her heart out, if her eyes were anything to go by. "How you doing hunny?"

"Oh, I've been better," Luna admitted. "Coffee?"

"Please," Hermione replied. Charlotte let go of her aunt and went over to see Ashlee who was on the floor playing with a wizard baby gym. "We'll be in the kitchen if you need us."

Charlotte nodded at her mother and started playing with her new best friend. Hermione took another look at her daughter and followed Luna into the kitchen.

After a silent moment, Hermione spoke. "I don't know what to say."

Luna chuckled. "That's what he said."

"I really can't believe that he would do such a thing," Hermione told her honestly.

Luna took two cups out of a cabinet then stopped. "You know, I've been awake all night thinking about what it was that possessed him to do it. I've been driving myself crazy. More crazy than I am already."

"I don't think there is an answer that would make you feel any better," Hermione said, amazed that Luna was able to try and lighten the situation with a joke.

"Then I start thinking about…her…and what she looks like," Luna choked.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through," Hermione said, feeling so sad for her friend. "If Harry even thought about doing such a thing, I'd have castrated him by now and shoved his balls down his throat!"

Luna managed a small laugh for the first time since she found out what her husband had been up to in Italy. "No you wouldn't," she said softly.

"Wanna bet?" Hermione challenged seriously.

Luna turned to face Hermione while the coffee began making itself. "You wouldn't because you would still love him, and because you love your daughter far too much to make her see her father in any more distress than necessary."

Hermione had to admit that maybe Luna was right, but she found it incredible how calm her friend was being. She didn't know what to expect when she arrived at their home that morning if she was honest, but Luna being able to think even a little clearly was baffling to her. "I just can't believe how calm you're being about this," Hermione said in wonder. "I mean, don't you just feel like ripping his head off the tiniest little bit?!"

Luna took both cups of coffee that were now ready, and handed one to Hermione. "I feel...hurt more than anything. Maybe anger will come later, I don't know. Though I'm sure that I can trust you to handle that side of things for me."

"There is something you should know," Hermione said nervously.

"He's staying with you," Luna smiled.

"How did you know that's what I was going to say?"

"Because you and Harry are his friends, so he's exactly where he should be," Luna replied simply. "And because I'm Loony Lov--," Luna stopped when her breath hitched in her throat. "Weasley."

Hermione regarded her friend with a sad expression. "I want you to know that it wasn't me who invited him to stay. If I had it my way he'd be out in a hotel somewhere."

"Hermione, you're one of my best friends and I'm so proud to be able to say that," Luna told her honestly. "But what's happening between me and Ron is exactly that. It's happening between me and Ron. No matter how hard it may be, you mustn't let the situation get in the way of yours and Harry's friendship with him, nor in yours and Harry's relationship for that matter."

"Might be a little bit too late for that," Hermione said with a hint of sadness.

"You're not falling out over him being in the house are you?" Luan asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

"I was just so angry for what Ron had done to you that I didn't want him in the house," Hermione tried to explain. "Harry thought I was being unreasonable and said that just because he was letting Ron stay that it didn't mean that he condoned his actions, he was just trying to be there for a friend."

"Then what happened?"

"Well I didn't believe him, so we ended up getting into this fight that just got much worse this morning when I kept on being stubborn and slapped him across the face," Hermione said putting a hand to her head.

"Hermione!" Luna exclaimed in shock, to say she was surprised at her friend admission would be an understatement. Harry and Hermione never argued, and if they did, she certainly never would have believed that Hermione would be angry enough to hit him.

"I know!" Hermione said in anguish, the implications of what she had done that morning only now just sinking in. What she done was completely out of character for her, she was treating him like he was the one who cheated. Only now was she beginning to realise just how stupid she was being for aiming her anger at Harry.

"What are you really afraid of, Hermione?" Luna asked softly.

"Sorry?" Hermione said composing herself.

"I know that what's happened between me and Ron has caused you to be angry with my idiot half," said Luna. "But this, whatever it is, that's happening between you and Harry is not purely down to Ron being in your home. It's not purely down to what he's done to me either...is it?"

Hermione put down her cup, shook her head in dismay and leaned against nearby wall. There was a long silence. "It's been one day. How are you even able to get out of bed after what he did to you?" Hermione asked not answering her friend's question. "You are one of the most amazing women I have ever met."

Luna looked thankful for the compliment, and thought for a moment before responding. "I have this pain in my heart. Right now, I have no idea if it will go away any time soon. But please know that all of this didn't just happen, Hermione. Ron and I haven't been happy for a while."

Hermione felt small tears begin to fill her eyes. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

Luna smiled bravely, placed her cup on the counter and held out her arms. "Me too."

Hermione moved from the wall and enveloped her friend in a warm hug. Hermione wasn't sure who needed it more.

After a while, Luna pulled back and looked at her friend with a serious expression. "Hermione, you know that Harry and Ron are completely different in every sense of the word...don't you?" Hermione nodded slowly, then Luna nodded along with her. "I understand Hermione, really, I do. But you need to stop being angry at Harry for something he's not even guilty of. He's never do to you what Ron did to me; he's just not built that way."

Hermione knew that Luna was right. Now, she couldn't remember a time when she had ever felt so stupid. This whole time she had fooled herself into believing that she was mad at Harry for sticking up for their friend when in truth, she was mad him for something he hadn't even done! All Hermione could think was that if something like that had happened to Ron and Luna, then there was every possibility that it could happen to her and Harry, and it had scared her to death. She was now aware of how ridiculous she had been, as well as completely irrational. It was pathetic the way she was acting. She actually questioned her own marriage when she had absolutely no reason to. Her and Harry were happier than ever, and were even trying for another baby, when she had to go and ruin it with a big drama about nothing! Luna was spot on. This was Ron and Luna's problem, not hers or Harry's. All they had to do was make sure they were there when their friends needed them the most, which was exactly what Harry was doing.

Hermione all of a sudden felt her chest aching. The way she had treated Harry the past two days was nothing short of disgraceful. Remembering the look on his face that morning after she slapped him had sent a piercing pain right through her heart. She had to see him. She hadn't told him she loved him that day and needed to put that right, along with many other things that were currently wrong between them, because of her.

"Luna--"

"Hermione," the blonde interrupted. "I think that you should go and talk to Harry, you know sort things out. You can leave Charlotte with me, that little girl cheers me up to no end when I'm blue."

Hermione was thankful her friend was making it easier for her to just leave. It was ironic really, Hermione was supposed to be making Luna feel better not the other way around. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Luna smiled, happy that she could help.

Hermione quickly spoke to Charlotte and explained that she needed to go sort out some adult stuff. Her daughter was only too happy to stay with her Aunt and cousin Ashlee. Hermione waved goodbye to Charlotte and Luna, before apparating to the ministry to see her husband.

****

Harry knew that if he bit down on his lip any harder he'd spill blood. He was currently sat at his desk in his office, having a staring contest with the wall opposite him. He had been in a foul mood ever since he arrived at the ministry that morning, and he wasn't doing anything to hide it either, biting everyone's head off that dare speak to him.

There was a knock at the door.

"Fuck. Off," he spat loudly.

Kingsley Shacklebolt popped his head through the door and raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Harry turned quickly to meet his boss's amused face, and stood up. "Kingsley! I didn't know it was you."

"Clearly."

"Come in, please," Harry ushered with his hand.

Kingsley took a seat opposite his head auror. "It seems that I'm the only one left with enough bollocks to come to your office this morning, Harry."

"I'm not having the best of days," Harry said sourly.

"That's obvious to most, Harry," Kingsley tried to joke. "I know that when you're pissed off you usually ask Remus for advice, but seeing as how our dear friend and his good lady are currently away on a mission, I'd be happy to provide an ear should you require one."

"I don't know, Kingsley," Harry sighed. "It's a brain buster."

"Try me," Kingsley smirked with confidence.

"Can you explain to me how a female brain works?" Harry asked tonelessly.

The optimistic smirk fell from Kingsley's face. "Erm..."

Harry let his elbows fall to his desk with a thud, and pointed both his index fingers towards the ceiling. "But not just _any_ female brain!" Harry stated, his voice lacing with false cheer. "No, no, no. The brain of Hermione Potter!"

The minister of magic looked to the floor and cleared his throat. "Well..."

Harry continued his rant. "The Hogwarts student formerly known as Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, turned Hogwarts headmistress, unbelievably illogical nagging wife!!"

Kingsley raised his eyebrows in total surprise. Only when he was sure Harry had finished his tirade did he try to speak. "Trouble at home?" he asked in an attempt at humour. Harry snorted and sunk back into his chair. "Does it have anything to do with that shiner you came in with this morning?" Kingsley asked, referring to the blemish on his face. Hermione's slap had left a rosy red mark on Harry's face and it was visible to everyone, though no one would have guessed how it happened, Kingsley now had an idea.

"I always was shit at healing charms," Harry huffed, not noticing that someone had come into his office.

"I can help with that," came a soft voice from the door.

****

_Please be dears and review!_


	7. Make or Break Time

**AN: **_Sorry for the long delay. Life sometimes just gets harder. _

_Plus I have had to up the rating, sorry peeps._

Potters World

Make or Break Time

****

Harry's head whirled around quickly and instantly found himself looking into his wife's eyes. Hermione flinched at the cold look her husband was giving her, but she could hardly blame him for it or expect anything less, it was exactly what she deserved. "Hi," she said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked coldly.

Kingsley started to feel very uncomfortable being in the middle of the tension and immediately rose from his chair. "I think I'll leave you two to it." Hermione smiled weakly as she moved aside from the doorway so he could leave. "As always it's lovely to see you, Hermione," he said nicely, before leaving them alone and shutting the door behind him.

The silence was deafening and the tension thick, as both Potter's just looked at each other without saying a word. Harry was a picture of anger whilst his wife was a picture of remorse. Not being able to suppress his resentment for his wife at the point any longer, Harry stood up and crossed his arms, his cold stare causing a not so pleasant chill to run through the witch standing in front of him. "So, what brings you here?" he asked frostily. "Come to hit me again?"

Hermione painfully closed her eyes briefly at the memory of this morning, and looked down at the floor. "I needed to talk to you."

Harry snorted. "I think you said enough this morning, don't you?"

"Harry, I am so sorry," Hermione said, tearfully meeting his stare.

"You know what?" Harry laughed sardonically shaking his head. "I'm getting really sick and tired of hearing you say that to me."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, clearly surprised at what he had just said.

"I mean, do you even mean it when you say it?" he asked seriously. "Because you've been saying it to me a lot lately and I'm beginning to question the sincerity behind it."

"Of course I mean it," Hermione replied in a desperate voice.

"Then why do you keep treating me like this?!" Harry said raising his voice. "The past two weeks have been so...fucking shit!" he cursed, not knowing how else to describe it. He unfolded his arms and began slowly pacing around his spacious office, Hermione watching his every move. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, Harry stopped and faced his wife. "I know that the weeks leading up to the new school term are always stressful for you," he said in a much softer voice than before. "I know that Charlotte is becoming too curious for her own good, which you have to know, is very stressful for _me_. It also doesn't help matters right now that our best friend Ron, has decided to become the biggest twat known to wizard, which unfortunately has lead to terrible repercussions for another friend." Hermione remained silent and let him continue. "But in spite of all of that, I guess I just never imagined things would get too much that you'd actually feel the need to do that to me."

"I went too far," Hermione admitted with tears in her eyes. "I know that now. It makes me feel sick knowing how much I must have hurt you, not on the outside, but in your heart. I promise you it will never happen again."

Harry put his hands in his pockets and went to lean against his desk. Hermione was still rooted to the spot by the door, she hadn't moved at all since she came in. "Well I wasn't exactly innocent," Harry offered thoughtfully.

"But you were right," Hermione said to him gently. "I was being a spoilt brat."

"You're anything but spoilt, Hermione," Harry told her softly. Hermione smiled weakly at him, she didn't want to argue with him over who was right about that particular label. "You know I've forever thought one of the best things about our marriage is that we've always had the ability to be honest with each other."

"Me too," Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry finally smiled at her and tapped the desk at the side of him. "So come over here and be honest with me."

His smile warmed his wife's heart to no end, and he would never know just how comforted she was by it in that moment. Hermione was relieved that Harry's anger was now beginning to disappear. She hated it when they argued, no matter how rare the occasion, thinking that there was nothing worse than when her husband was angry with her. She didn't think it would be gone as quick as it had, even when she knew from experience that he could never stay mad at her for too long, but was thankful that the hardest part now appeared to be out of the way. She slowly made her way over to his desk, then leant against it beside him. "You'll think I'm crazy," she warned him.

"So what?" Harry said, curling his lips. "You think I'm crazy at times."

Hermione felt amazement as she looked deep into his eyes. Even after everything she had put him through lately, especially that morning, he was trying to make things easier for her. "I was so afraid that what happened to Ron and Luna…could happen to us."

"I see," Harry said simply, his face baring no judgement at her confession, just realization. "So you got super pissed at me, for something that I'd not even done?" Harry asked, surprisingly calm.

Hermione half smiled, then looked away in embarrassment. "Told you you'd think I was crazy."

Harry gently used his fingers to cup her chin. "Look at me." he told her tenderly. Hermione allowed him to bring her face back in to his view. "Do you mean to tell me, that just because I invited Ron to stay in our home after what he'd done, I somehow made you believe that I thought his behaviour was acceptable?"

Hermione nodded almost unnoticeably. "Yes," she whispered, a tear falling from her eyes into the palm of his hand.

Harry breathed out heavily, his heart clenching at the sight of his wife's tears. Letting his fingers fall from her chin, he reached up to tuck a fallen strand of hair from Hermione's face behind her ear, and cupped her cheek affectionately. "Then for that…I apologise whole heartedly."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Why are you apologising?"

Harry stood and turned to her fully, then let his free hand cup Hermione's other cheek. "Because I never want to be responsible for you even thinking that I could do that to you, or thinking that I'd even want to do that to you for that matter."

"Harry…" Hermione's voice hitched in her throat as Harry began caressing her cheeks lovingly.

"You know deep down in your heart Hermione, that what's happening between Ron and Luna, will never happen to us," Harry told her strongly. "Ever."

Hermione closed her eyes momentarily as a tiny sob escaped. "I know that, I've always known. Luna just got me to accept it more blatantly."

"I'm happy she did," Harry told her truthfully. "But I would have preferred you to have accepted it more blatantly with me." Hermione's mouth opened as if she was going to say something but stopped. "What were you going to say?" Harry asked her encouragingly.

"I'm afraid you won't believe I mean it."

Harry chuckled. "Go on."

"I'm so truly sorry," Hermione sniffed.

Harry kissed her forehead, then gave her a toothy grin. "Apology accepted." Hermione beamed happily, before raising her hand to cover the still present red mark on Harry's face. Harry eyelids closed shut in bliss, as he felt a soothing warmness pass through his cheek. Hermione took her hand away from his face, the red mark now gone. "You really are brilliant at wandless magic," Harry stated proudly.

"I learned from the best," Hermione responded. "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry said softly. "More than you could ever imagine."

"Still?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Always," Harry answered devotedly, before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own. It was to be one of the sweetest kisses they had ever shared throughout their marriage so far. A kiss full of nothing but love and promise.

Harry slowly stood from his leaning position not once taking his eyes from his wife. He smirked as he trapped Hermione's body against the desk with his, placing each of his arms on either side of her waist. Hermione licked her lips invitingly as her husband gradually leaned in closer, then let her palms splay flat on the desk in order to help lever herself onto it. She closed her eyes slowly as Harry's lips reached her neck.

"Hermione," he moaned delicately against her neck.

"Mmm?" she responded dreamily, already losing herself in his masculine scent.

Harry's lips left Hermione's neck only for his mouth to stop a hair width away, his breath still causing her skin to tingle. "Can we leave the romance till later?" he asked huskily.

Hermione's eyes remained closed as a wide grin began forming on her face. She knew that Harry's request was more of a statement than a question, he had asked the same thing a few times in their marriage already, usually after they had argued. It meant that he wanted to make up, but, he didn't want to make love. He wanted to fuck.

Hermione threw her head back leisurely. "We sure can."

Harry grinned devilishly and roughly parted her thighs. Stepping in between them he pulled her sharply into his arms, a move that caused a surprised yelp to emit from his wife's throat. Burying his face deep into her neckline, Hermione's arms immediately gripped onto his muscular form, the tingling sensation from her loves lips reaching every point in her body. Harry began working his way up the hollow of her throat in a tantalizingly slow pace, and then forcefully pressed his lips to hers, his kiss deepening with a slip of his tongue in her opened mouth. He hugged her tightly against his body before removing the tight grip she held on his arms then pulled back suddenly to break the kiss.

Feeling the loss of his soft lips, Hermione opened her eyes to see her husband smiling at her. Many people would think she was crazy to think this, but, she believed Harry had different smiles for different occasions. After years together she was fairly confident that she had mastered them all and their meanings behind them. The one in her view right now wasn't his comforting or happy smile that she had grown to love over the years; it was his naughty smile, a smile that she knew only too well. By the look of desire burning in his eyes, this situation had been about as gentle as it was going to get, and that information excited her to no end. Harry swiftly turned serious; the smile vanishing from his face. He waved a hand behind her back causing everything on his desk to fall onto the floor.

Hermione glimpsed towards the floor at the mess Harry had just made, then turned back to face him. "Show off."

Harry said nothing as his hands grasped Hermione's shoulders and pushed her firmly back onto his large oak desk.

He gripped her ankles and pulled her vigorously towards him, leaving Hermione to grip the top of the desk in vain. His hands quickly reached for Hermione's skirt to forcefully push the garment above her hips, groaning in frustration at not being able to hike it up quicker. Hermione's eyes widened as Harry found his spot, his fingers sliding under her now moist panties.

"Please," Hermione whispered between heavy breaths.

"Please what?" Harry asked, withdrawing his fingers.

"Fuck me," Hermione replied leaning up on her elbows, still breathing heavily.

Harry looked at her with mock anger. How dare she interrupt him whilst he was trying to get her off? He hastily unbuckled his belt, pulled down his zipper then shrugged his trousers and boxers to his knees. Not once taking his eyes from hers, Harry ripped her panties apart, took his solid cock into his hand and thrust into her hard.

"Oh fuck!" Hermione gasped at Harry's harsh penetration. She saw concern immediately rise in his eyes at her moan. Grabbing his tie she pulled him on top of her. "Don't you dare think about taking it easy on me Mr Potter. I've been a very bad girl and I expect to be punished severely for my actions." Harry's cock twitched deep inside her at these words, causing Hermione to sigh in bliss.

"It's usually me that plays the role of the naughty student," Harry pointed out as he hovered closely above her lips.

"Only when you're in my office I will have you know, and school doesn't start till next week," Hermione said mischievously. She lifted her head slightly in an effort to reach his mouth, only for Harry to pull away teasingly.

"I'm in charge," Harry stated forcefully, then ripped her blouse open to expose her bare breasts. "No bra?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

"I have to say I was expecting you," Hermione replied cheekily.

"Clever witch," Harry complimented, before taking a nipple into his mouth.

As it began to harden, he covered her breast with as much of his mouth as possible and sucked it hungrily. With each eager movement he made, Hermione moaned uncontrollably. She opened her legs widely and grabbed hold of his buttocks to encourage him to move within her. Harry withdrew bit by bit then slammed back in. He started plunging in and out of her heat at a rapid pace; Hermione's panting sending him into an even more frantic state. His erratic movements quickly caused hot sweat to appear and run down his face, his appearance becoming more and more erotic to his wife, who started moaning more loudly for more.

"You are one hot headmistress," Harry managed to get out, as he continued to pump into his wife. "You're a hot headmistress who likes to be fucked hard and fast."

"A hot headmistress...oh god...who _loves,_ to be fucked hard and fast," Hermione corrected him in a matter of fact way.

Harry just smirked at her correction; it was great that some things never changed. He knew he was lucky to have such an impish wife; Hermione Potter with a foul mouth was more of a turn on to him than he could ever have imagined. With that thought in mind, he fused his lips to hers. He pushed harder into her as she wrapped her arms tightly around his back.

"Faster, baby," she cried out. Harry raised himself up onto his hands and tried to grant her request. He pumped into her even faster than before. "Deeper," Hermione pleaded still.

"You asked for it," Harry warned, before pushing in deeper than he thought he'd ever been before. Every one of his thrusts was countered by Hermione squeezing him tightly from within, and it was quickly sending him over the edge. "Oh fuck," he grunted, his eyes squeezing shut in concentration. He was desperate for this feeling of building ecstasy to last much longer, something he knew was impossible, especially with the sounds Hermione was making. Oh how he wanted to look at his wife, to watch her writhing around on his desk in pleasure, knowing he was the reason for it. But he couldn't. He would for certain shoot his load that very second if he dared to take even the slightest peak.

Hermione swallowed and bit her lip as Harry continued to shove his cock into her at a swift pace. She had no idea how he did it. It was one thing she had given up trying to figure out sometime ago, just where did he get his stamina from? Yes, he was fit and worked out. Yes, he played quidditch for years and fights evil for a living, but this was ridiculous. She wondered if there would be a visible imprint of her in his table after they finished he was ramming her into it so hard.

Then she saw it.

Like different smiles Harry had different looks, and the one he had on his face right then was amongst her favourites. It was the look of pure rapture and lust. He was so close but was refusing to ride out his ever nearing orgasm. Harry and Hermione had sex in different ways; they shagged, made love or fucked. It all depended on which mood they were in. Even though each way was entirely different, and their mood called for them to make love ninety five percent of the time, every way had one thing in common. It happened every time. It was a game. The rules were very simple; come first and strangely enough you lost. Come together and everyone is happy.

Hermione was sure her game was over as she felt her husband's dick touch places she swore it had never reached before. Then she saw it, the look. He had his eyes closed and was deep in focus, he was cheating. Hermione couldn't help it; she threw her head back and laughed. Turnabout was fair play and Hermione knew how to make him lose it.

As soon as Harry heard her laugh he lost more of what little control he had left. "Arrrrh, sexy laugh...not fair." He gritted his teeth, let his head fall back and carried on pulling out and slamming back in.

Hermione admired his efforts; he was really giving it to her. _"Not fair eh darling? I'll show you just how unfair I can be."_ She thought. Her own orgasm was building at lightning pace, she had to be quick.

"Oh god...I love it when you're this big and hard, baby," Hermione moaned. "Big...hard...fast!"

Upon hearing her panting, Harry's face came back into her full view and his eyes opened, but he still didn't slow down. "Hermione..."

Hermione stared right into his green depths and licked her lips, careful not to bite down on them as a result of her husband ramming himself into her. "Every time you push your cock deep in me...ohhh...it's so hard I'm convinced each stroke is your last."

"Fucking hell...Hermione don't...please," Harry pleaded, but it was too late. He pushed in for the final time and spurted out his seed deep within her. "OH FUCK!!!"

Hermione's back hit the table as she felt Harry's powerful release shoot up inside her. A nearby vase exploded and pictures on the wall began to shake, as she continued to feel a hot sensation engulf her lower region. "Oh Harry!" Hermione cried out as her own release shot through her. "Keep it right there."

Harry had no intention of pulling out just yet; his cock was still being milked for all its worth as his wife came harder than he'd witnessed in a while. He simply watched as his wife gradually came down from her high, and took in her stunning appearance. All of a sudden he felt his legs turn to jelly, and collapsed against Hermione's bare breasts, his member still semi hard and resting within her. Her hands slowly reached up and began to gently caress his head, as they both waited for their breathing to return to normal.

Both were happy to stay in silence for the next few minutes, at ease to just be with the other. Harry finally managed enough strength to lift his head and look at his wife's smiling face. "You did that on purpose."

"I thought you liked it when I talked dirty to you," Hermione said with a smirk.

"I _love_ it when you talk dirty to me, it's just been a while that's all."

"It's certainly been a while since we've made things explode," she giggled as she took in her surroundings.

Harry looked around and saw the pictures that hung on his wall earlier were now on the ground. A vase that Hermione had given him to make his office look a little homier had been shattered, along with some artefacts he'd obtained from previous missions.

"Good going," Hermione joked.

Harry chuckled. "Good going yourself."

Hermione cupped his face. "I'd love to stay like this a bit longer but don't you think it would be a good idea for us to move. This is your office and it's not as if you ever go through a day without being disturbed like a hundred times."

"You're right," he agreed, then pecked her lips before pulling out of her finally, leaving Hermione groaning at the loss. Harry pulled up his boxers and trousers then helped his wife to her feet. He watched as she pulled away what was left of her kickers and smooth down her skirt.

"Sorry about that," he said gesturing to the torn cloth in her hands.

"No you're not," Hermione smiled.

"I'll get you new ones."

"No doubt for you more to admire rather than for me to wear," Hermione commented playfully.

"I have to get something out of buying you underwear," he explained teasingly.

"I have a feeling that they will end up exactly like these," Hermione told him light heartedly, referring to the knickers he'd torn earlier. "They always do."

Harry leaned closer to her. "Or you could just stop wearing them altogether."

"And not be able to surprise you on occasions," Hermione said in mock shock. "Never."

"Trust me Hermione, one thing you always manage to do no matter what is surprise me."

"I do try," Hermione admitted. She kissed him on the lips and let them linger for few moments, then headed for the door. "I'll see you at home my darling."

"You will."

"I love you," she said softly.

Harry walked over to her and kissed her fervently, before he had no other option but break away for air. "I love you, too."

Hermione gave him a loving look, clearly relieved that things were sorted out between them, and then left shutting the door behind her.

Harry stood in the middle of his office looking at the mess surrounding him, he too relieved that the mess between him and Hermione and been resolved. He could only hope that things were going to get better between Luna and Ron, only he knew full well that wasn't going to be as easy. There was also Ron and Hermione, although he was pretty sure that Hermione would make more of an effort to be civil after today's events.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come on in."

The door opened and Harry smiled pleasantly surprised at his visitor. "Draco, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Harry," Draco was about to answer his friends question when he saw the mess around him. "What the fuck happened in here?"

Harry could only grin.

****

_Hope you enjoyed, please review. Other story updates to follow._


	8. New Lord?

**AN: **_Okay, so I have changed the name of this story because on reflection, I felt that the title was really crap. The same things are going to happen as planned so I hope that you can accept the change. Also, I meddled with the story description a bit. Thanks for understanding!_

The Hunt for Blue September

New Lord?

****

Hermione left Harry's office feeling happy and relieved. She was so glad that she and her husband had managed to work things out so quickly. She hated fighting with Harry and felt completely on edge when ever they did, but at least their latest spat was behind them now. She was still feeling a little breathless when she had headed to Ron and Luna's place to pick up Charlotte, her and Harry's make up sex had been hot to say the least.

Luna immediately picked up on Hermione's mood and smiled. "So I take it the two of you worked things out?"

"Yeah," Hermione smiled and went acted shyly. "Yeah we sure did."

Luna folded her arms and still managed a smirk despite the state of her life at that moment. "You had sex didn't you?"

Hermione continued to grin like an idiot before nodding her head. "Yeah."

Luna rolled her eyes and thought it was funny how Hermione was acting at that moment. Her expression soon became sad though, something the Hermione picked up on straight away.

Hermione went serious. "Oh Luna... I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Luna asked putting on a brave smile.

"For being completely insensitive," Hermione replied feeling awful. Luna's marriage was going down the toilet and here she was rubbing her and Harry's happiness down her throat.

"Oh don't worry about it Hermione," Luna said. "Just because I'm unhappy doesn't mean that everyone else should be."

Hermione was about to reply when Charlotte came running up to her. "Mummy!"

Hermione lifted the girl up in her arms and hugged her tightly. "Hello darling," she said kissing her on the cheek. "Have you been a good girl for Aunt Luna?"

Charlotte nodded furiously. "Uh-huh."

"You sure?" her mum asked her playfully.

"She's been good as gold," Luna smiled.

"Where did you go?" Charlotte asked.

"I went to see daddy," Hermione replied, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Why?" Charlotte asked, causing Luna to stifle a laugh.

Hermione had to think of something fast. "Because I needed to talk to him."

"But you see him at home?" the little girl replied innocently.

"Yeah well I had to talk to him about something really important," Hermione said truthfully. "And it couldn't wait."

"What?"

Hermione smiled at her daughter's curiosity before nuzzling her nose with hers playfully. "That, young lady, is none of your business."

Charlotte giggled and accepted her mother's response.

Hermione turned to Luna and looked regretful. "We need to get going I'm afraid, I have so much to do at home."

"Ah new school term," Luna said knowingly. "Looking forward to it?"

"Yes and no," Hermione replied. "I mean I love my job but I miss Harry and this little one to death when I'm at Hogwarts for the first week," she said giving Charlotte a squeeze.

"I can imagine," Luna said sadly, already missing Ron regardless of what he did. Oh well at least she still had Ashlee.

"Harry and I are always here for you," Hermione told her gently. "You know that."

"I know," Luna nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

Hermione kissed her cheek with Charlotte still in her arms, then left.

****

**Dessert land, Kazakhstan.**

It was dark and creepy, the only light coming from the torches of fire being held by the wizards dressed in black. Four pair of eyes trained on the tent in front of them, anticipation running through them all. The hangings on the tent opened slowly, a dark hooded figure stepping outside to meet its followers, causing all of the wizards to hold their breath in fear.

The figure stopped and extended an arm, before rolling up its sleeve to reveal the dark mark, and a black leather glove. A fat hooded man stepped before the eerie form and sank to his knees directly in front of him.

"Allow me, master," the wizard said, before removing his hood to reveal his identity.

Peter Pettigrew removed his wand from his cloak, and placed it over the dark mark that was on his master's arm, smiling evilly as the familiar symbol appeared in the sky. It wasn't long before three more masked wizards emerged from no where, one of them gripping onto a man who was shaking like a leaf.

"Bring him here," Pettigrew ordered getting back to his feet.

The masked wizard all but threw the man to floor in front of the unidentified form. The man looked up at Pettigrew from his knees, and clasped his hands together tightly. "P-p-p-please...have m-m-mercy."

Pettigrew just grinned maliciously and faced the hooded figure in front of him. "Mercy master?"

The wind had suddenly picked up and begun to whistle shrilly. The scared man watched in horror as the dark figure slowly began to remove his hood. Blonde hair was soon visible and began to blow around. "I'm afraid that mercy is an emotion that I have no concept of," a low voice said as calm as you could imagine.

"I-I-I just need m-m-more time," the man said still wobbling.

His master slowly crouched down and stared at him with an unreadable look, shaking his head and tutting quietly. "I ask so little of you Reece. But you just couldn't do as I had asked could you?"

"It was I-I-I-Impossible," Reece told him scared.

"I don't care much for that word," came back the retort. "The prophecy has been foretold."

"I-I-I understand that."

"Do you?" the blonde asked then sniggered. "Do you really, because if you did then I would be a lot happier as of now."

"Its n-n-not --"

"I WANT THAT CHILD!" the voice shouted, grabbing Reece by the neck. "Do you understand me?!"

"It will d-d-d-o you no good, master," Reece told him.

"I'm quickly loosing my patience with you," the voice said, gripping the man tighter. "Stop talking to me in riddles!"

Reece knew he had to get his act together or die right there on the spot. "The prophecy tells of blue September master," he said quickly.

"What of it?!"

"It m-m-means that the child in question...is a boy," the man explained. "And _they_ have a daughter master."

Pettigrew's eyes widened at this news. He watched as his master finally released Reece and stood up grinning evilly.

"How interesting?" the voice said to himself. He then rubbed his gloved hands together.

****

Hermione got back home to find Ron slumped on the sofa. He quickly shot up when he saw Hermione enter the room he was in.

"Charlotte," she said to the child in her arms. "I need to talk to your uncle Ron so can you go tidy up your room for me?"

"It is tidy, mummy," Charlotte said hiding a smile.

"Yeah?" Hermione grinned sceptically. "You sure it couldn't be better?"

"Oh...ok," Charlotte said, before she wiggled out of her mother's arms and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Hermione watched her pride and joy disappear then turned to Ron.

"How are you?" she asked in a strangled voice.

"As good as can be expected I guess," Ron replied, thrilled that she was talking to him.

Hermione sighed and got closer to him. "I'm sorry for my initial reaction."

"Huh?" Ron mumbled shocked.

"The way I spoke to you wasn't very nice to say the least," Hermione replied. "I shouldn't have done it."

Ron looked at her in confusion. This whole situation was weird. "O-k."

"Well don't you think I was a bit too harsh?"

Ron started to laugh nervously. "Ohhh no, I'm not falling into that trap."

Hermione smiled. "What I'm trying to say is that...I'm...sorry."

Ron was flattered but he wished she didn't say that. She had every right to be angry with him for what he had done to one of her closest friend's, no matter if he was one of her best friend's too.

"Hermione you don't have to be sorry, I'm the one that's managed to fuck up my entire life in the matter minutes," he told her sadly. "I'm the one that should be sorry."

Hermione, for the first time since she had found out what he'd done, started to feel some pity for him as he fell back hopelessly onto the sofa.

"I just don't get why you did such a thing," she said collapsing beside him.

"I don't know myself," Ron said furrowing his eyebrows a little. "You saw her today, how is she?"

"Not good, Ron," Hermione answered.

"Did she mention me at all?" he asked hopefully.

"A bit," Hermione replied truthfully. "Not very favourable I'm afraid."

"Like I was expecting anything else," Ron said. "I just wish I knew how to fix it."

"Well," Hermione sighed. "I think the most important thing for you to do right now is giver her some time."

"Yeah?"

"And then after that you should get her some flowers and start begging like you have never begged before," Hermione told him.

"You think that'll work?"

"Of course it's not going to work!" Hermione snorted. "But it's a good start."

Ron smiled glad to have his other best friend back. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome," Hermione said and got up off of the sofa. "But it's Harry you should be thanking. If it wasn't for him I'd I've killed you by now."

She smirked at him and left the room.

****

_Yes it was incredibly short but I needed to get this chapter out. I really hope that the title change doesn't cause confusion. Also, I will change the headings that appear at the top of the chapters in due course. Review guys._


End file.
